Your Voice
by kawaiihanabi
Summary: Chapter 4 UPDATE! Hubungan mereka benar-benar dipertaruhkan disini. Apa yang kau pilih Sakura memulainya dari awal dengan Sasuke dan menutup rapat masa lalu kalian atau pergi dengan meninggalkan masa lalu kalian bersamanya ? lalu bagaimana denganmu Sasuke. Berniat kembali mengingat semuanya meski itu dapat merubah keputusanmu ? atau tetap mempertahankan semuanya seperti ini?
1. -1-

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto  
Story © **KawaiiHanabi**  
Your Voice  
 **Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

.

.

Hari ini, tepat 645 hari gadis itu tinggal. Ruangan serba putih yang selalu menghiasi pandangannya tiap hari, jendela yang sengaja dibuka lebar-lebar guna membiarkan udara segar masuk seakan tak berguna mengisi ketenangan gadis itu. Sedari tadi ia membolak-balikan badannya diranjang gelisah, ia tak tenang. Ia selalu merasa ada yang kurang pada hidupnya.

Ini bukan rumahnya, ia tak bisa terus menerus ada disini . Ia ingin keluar tapi...

 _Cklek_

Sakura pintu menyadarkan diri gadis itu, Perlahan kepalanya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Disana dr. Shimura tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Apa kau menikmati pagimu Sakura? " Ujarnya ramah. Kebiasaan yang selalu dr. Shimura lakukan saat mengunjungi kamar gadis itu.

Perlahan langkah dr. Shimura semakin dekat dengan ranjang gadis itu. Dengan enggan gadis yang dipanggilnya Sakura itu duduk dengan kaki yang menggantung diatas ranjang. Tangan hangatnya mengelus surai panjang gadis itu. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu..." ucapnya.

Iris gadis itu hanya menatap dr. Shimura seolah bertanya . "...aku maksudku, ada seseorang yang datang kemari untuk menemuimu. Kami telah berbicara banyak hal, dan kurasa ini pilihan yang terbaik untukmu Sakura. Tolong dengarkan perkataannya baik-baik ya?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Namun saat Langkah dr. Shimura mulai menjauhi ranjangnya, Tangan gadis itu memegang jas dokter milik dr. Shimura erat. dr. Shimura tersenyum . "Kau tak perlu takut, aku akan ada diluar menunggu kalian selesai bicara.

Dengan enggan Sakura mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya dari jas dokter itu.

Tak lama setelah dr. Shimura keluar dari kamarnya, seorang lelaki yang usianya mungkin tak jauh dari dr. Shimura itu berjalan masuk. Ia mamiliki perawakan yang tinggi tegap, dan dianugrahi wajah tampan oleh tuhan. Namun saat Sakura menoleh melihat siapa orang itu, Iris miliknya membulat tatkala melihat wajah lelaki itu.

 **Haruno Sakura's POV**

 _Pria itu, dia...dia...dia kenapa dia datang menemuiku?_

 **6 years Later**

 _Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura . "Ohayou Sakura-chan"_

 _Sambutan pagi yang selalu memenuhi hariku. "Sensei Ohayo gozaimasu. " Sapaku pada Ibiki sensei yang lewat pada hari itu._

 _"Oh, Haruno Sakura. Kudengar ayahmu mendapat kunjungan dari mentri ya? Ku harap ia tak terlalu lelah akan pekerjaannya . Sampaikan salamku untuknya juga ya. " Ucap Ibiki sensei padaku._

 _Aku hanya tersenyum maklum kala itu. Ini wajar, hampir setiap orang menitipkan salam pada ayahku. Kalian bertanya pekerjaan ayahku apa? Ah, dia seorang pejabar wilayah disini. Jika aku boleh jujur aku bangga akan prestasi ayahku, ia mendapat semua kekuasaan tanpa ada campur tangan kotor didalamnya, ia selalu mencoba menjadi pejabat yang adil dan bersih, seramah mungkin pada rakyat. Namun itu semua nampaknya harus berarti saat seseorang mengunjungi rumah kami._

 _ **Haruno's House**_

 _"Tadaima..." Suaraku menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan . Namun sayangnya tak ada yang menyahut. Sayup-sayup telingaku mendengar suara ribut dibelakang._  
 _"Ada apa ini, sepertinya banyak orang berkunjung." Tanpa ragu aku melangkahkan kakiku dari beranda rumah menuju asal suara itu._

 _._

 _"Itachi-san kumohon jangan bawa suamiku pergi." Tunggu itu suara ibu, kupercepat langkah kakiku menuju suara ibu._

 _"Ibu!" Kulihat ibu sedang duduk bersimpuh didepan seorang pria yang sangat kukenali, entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga membuat ibuku harus berlutut didepan pria itu._

 _"Apa yang terjadi Ibu. Kenapa banyak sekali orang disini? Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan barang-barang kita ?" Tanyaku. Ibu hanya menggeleng sembari terus menangis menatap lantai._

 _Padanganku beralih pada lelaki tegap disamping kami, ia berpakaian dinas lengkap yang kutahu dari instansi kepolisian. Ya, instansi terbaik di kota kami. "Itachi-nii apa yang terjadi? apa yang kalian lakukan dirumah kami? kenapa Ibu harus berlutut didepanmu?" Ujarku sembari menahan tangis._

 _Wajah ramah yang biasa ia pasang seperti saat kami bersama hilang sepenuhnya, kini ekspresi ramah yang sering ia tampakan digantikan oleh raut wajah tegas dengan sorot mata tajam, seperti tak memperdulikan apayang ada didepannya._

 _Ia mengabaikan Ibuku dan aku._

 _Tak lama setelah itu emeraldku menangkap ayah yang sedang dikelilingi oleh orang yang memakai pakaian hampir sama dengan Itachi-nii. Dengan cepat ku berdiri menerobos sekumpulan paman itu dan memengangi ayah._

 _"Ayah! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka semua ada disini? Apa yang kita lakukan sampai-sampai polisi datang kesini?" Tanyaku._

 _Ayah hanya memandangku sembari tersenyum lirih. Tangannya mengelus surai merah mudaku sayang. "Tak ada apa-apa sayang. Ada sesuatu yang harus ayah kerjakan,kau... kau selama ayah pergi tolong jaga Ibumu ya sayang." Ujar ayah._

 _Aneh, apa yang ayah katakan. Belum sempat membalas ucapannya datanglah paman berseragam lain dari beranda rumah kami._

 _" Pemeriksaan sudah cukup, kita harus segera pergi Haruno-san." Ayah mengangguk membalas ucapan pria itu. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan hal yang sama._

 _Masih belum puas, Sekali lagi kudatangi Itach-nii menarik pakaiannya, mencegah ia pergi meninggalkan beranda rumah kami. "Itachi-nii apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kenapa kau membawa ayah pergi? " Ujarku._

 _Itachi-nii sama sekali tak tersenyum, ia hanya menanggapi pertanyaanku dengan wajah datarnya. "Maaf Haruno-san. Kami sedang menjalankan tugas. " Itachi-nii pun melepaskan peganganku pada bajunya dan meninggalkan beranda rumah bersama petugas lainnya._

 **End of Sakura Haruno's POV**

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan Itachi mendekat, dengan sedikit ragu ia memeluk tubuh Sakura erat. Banyak yang berbeda dari gadis itu, enam tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, banyak yang berubah dari gadis itu, tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi, badannya yang kurus, rambutnya yang dibiarkan panjang, dan wajahnya yang terlihat dewasa.

Pria itu Uchiha Itachi, tak lagi datang dengan seragam dinas yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan, ia tak datang dengan raut wajah garang seperti enam tahun lalu, tapi kini ia datang dengan raut wajah sedih dan penuh penyesalan.

Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, namun ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya untuk itu, ia bahkan tak melakukan pergerakan apapun saat Itachi memeluknya, ia tak menolak ataupun menerima pelukan Itachi. Matanya hanya sibuk memandangi dinding yang kosong. Tak lama ia merasakan bajunya basah.

"Maafkan aku Sakura." Lirih Itachi, memeluk Sakura semakin erat. Ya, Itachi menangis disana.

Kedatangan Dr. Shimura seolah menghentikan drama yang sedang terjadi. Ia mengintrupsi dan memaksa Itachi untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu masih sama diam tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, bolehkan aku bicara denganmu sebentar." Seperti biasa dr. Shimura selalu datang di saat yang tepat. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Sakura yang masih sibuk mengamati dinding.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku harus berbicara dengan Uchiha-san diruanganku. Sebentar lagi perawat akan datang dengan makan pagimu. Ku harap kau menikmatinya. Aku akan kembali lagi ." Ujar dr. Shimura.

Setelah ia rasa Sakura menyetujuinya, ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan gadis itu bersama Itachi.

Onyx Itachi masih memandang Sakura dalam, Ia lebih terlihat seperti sebuah manekin daripada seorang manusia yang bernyawa. Sebuah pertanyaan besar muncul dalam benaknya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama enam tahun belakangan ini.

.

.

.

Ia harus bernafas lega, setidaknya pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya beberapa menit terakhir akan segera terjawab. dr. Shimura dengan senang hati akan menjawab semampunya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat barusan. Perkenalkan, Namaku Shimura Sai, aku dokter yang menangani Sakura selama satu tahun terakhir, aku masih cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang spesialis kejiwaan,tapu kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku memiliki lisensi yang layak dan aku juga sudah mengenal Sakura selama hampir 5 tahun belakangan ini. " Ujar dr. Shimura.

Itachi hanya menangguk. "Ah ya, baik dr. Shimura. Sejujurnya memang ini memang sedikit mengejutkan. Aku mencarinya selama ini, tapi yang kutemukan malah..."

dr. Shimura tersenyum maklum. "Aku mengerti maksudmu Uchiha-san ini memang berat, tapi setidaknya ia dalam kondisi yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "

Itachi menghela nafasnya. Lebih baik dari sebelumnya? Ayolah menurutnya ini adalah kondisi terburuk, melihat Sakura yang dulunya ceria dan penuh tawa sekarang menjadi seperti boneka lemah tak berdaya?

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku sangat terkejut, enam tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat. Aku yakin kesalahan yang kulakukan dimasa lalu itu berdampak buruk baginya. " Rasa bersalah kembali menghampirinya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura dimasa lalu?" Tanya dr. Shimura.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kembali mengingat kenangan indah beberapa tahun silam bersama adiknya dan Sakura. Ah tidak mungkin ini hanya akan menjadi kenangan indah untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kami, keluarga kami berteman dekat. Tapi karena sebuah insiden membuat kami harus terpisah." Ujarnya.

"Jika boleh aku tebak, apa insiden itu melibatkan Sakura dan keluarganya?"

Itachi hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Ia rasa ia harus menceritakan pada dr. Shimura .

"Ya, kau tahu kasus pejabat setempat 6 tahun silam?" Tanya Itachi.

dr. Shimura mengangguk . "Maksudmu kasus penggelapan dana dan tuduhan penyuapan yang melibatkan Haruno Kizashi saat itu?"

Seketika tubuh Itachi menegang. Ya ini adalah pembicaraan yang cukup sensitif baginya.

"Jika aku tak salah menafsirkan , Haruno Kizashi itu adalah ayah dari Haruno Sakura, dan secara kebetulan keluarga kalian berteman dekat. Namun sayangnya insiden penangapan itu membuat semuanya berubah?" Tanya dr. Shimura lagi. Hey Itachi seorang aparat disini kenapa ia harus merasa terintimidasi saat diwawancarai oleh dokter spesialis kejiwaan yang sialnya sangat cerdas ini?

Hanya anggukan yang dapat. Ia cukup puas atas jawaban Itachi, setidaknya pria itu mengatakan hal sebenarnya . Perlahan Dr. Shimura membuka meja kerjanya, membuka sebuah file berwarna hijau dan memberikannya pada Itachi.

Sejujurnya Itachi kembali tersentak membacanya.

"Ini..." Gumamnya.

dr. Shimura kembali memulai penjelasannya. "Ku harap kau mengerti Uchiha- _san_ , seperti yang kau lihat disana itu adalah rekap medis dari Sakura selama beberapa tahun terakhir. "

Itachi membaca lembar demi lembar dengan seksama, disana terdapat profil orang yang baru saja ia temui, penyakit yang ia derita dan Oh tuhan ia tidak menyangka akan seburuk ini.

"ku pikir ia hanya depresi biasa tapi kenapa bisa seperti ini." Ia tak bisa berkata lagi, rekap medis Sakura menunjukan segalanya.

"Itu yang ingin ku ketahui." Ujar dr. Shimura.

Shimura Sai dulunya hanya seorang mahasiswa semester akhir fakultas psikologi, ia tak pernah berminat dengan kuliah yang dijalanani saat ini. Ya Sang ayah Shimura Danzou yang merupakan seorang psikiater terkenal, mau tak mau semata-mata hanya untuk mengambil alih warisan ia diminta untuk menjadi seorang pskiater sama seperti sang ayah.

Dunia perkuliahan yang awalnya ia anggap datar berubah saat ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis putus asa di jalanan. Gadis yang nampak cantik dengan balutan kaos warna hijau yang nampak keberasan dibadan kurusnya, namun bukan hanya itu yang menarik atensi Sai, Gadis yang ia amati itu bergetar nampak ketakutan, tangannya juga sedari tadi terus memegangi kaos yang ia kenakan.

 _Mata Sai membulat tatkala gadis yang ia amati itu menabrakan diri kearah mobil yang kebetulan tengah melintas dijalanan malam yang sepi ini. Untunglah sang pengemudi mengemudikannya dengan pelan. Melihat hal itu membuat Sai segera menghampirinya. Untunglah hanya luka ringan saja pada kedua lututnya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau sudah gila hah! " Bentak Sai setelah menarik gadis itu kejalanan._

 _Anehnya gadis yang ia bentak ia diam tak menjawab. "Apa kau tak kasian pada kedua orang tuamu hah!" Ujarnya kesal._

 _"Ha..ha..ha aku menyukai perasaan ini." Gadis itu tertawa menanggapi ucapan Sai._

 _Sai malah mengerutkan keningnya saat gadis itu mulai menangis. Ia pasti gila , awalnya sai berpikir seperti itu namun perkataan gadis itu mematahkan pemikirannya._

 _"Aku...aku...maafkan aku tuan. Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku." Gadis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sai._

 _Meski Ia merasa kesal karena gadis itu Sai tetaplah seorang manusia yang memiliki hati nurani. Ia seharusnya mengantarkan gadis itu kerumah sakit atau rumahnya sendiri. Setidaknya itu hal berguna yang ayahnya ajarkan._

 _"Tunggu Nona kupikir kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit atau pulang rumah..." Sai menarik tangan gadis itu. Matanya memincing saat melihat luka-luka yang ada dipergelangan tangan gadis itu._

 _"Maaf, tapi rumah sakit tak akan mau menerima makhluk hina sepertiku. Rumah? bahkan rumahku telah menghilang setahun yang lalu. " Gumam gadis itu lirih._

 _Otaknya masih berpikir, tidak ia menghiraukan ucapan gadis itu barusan. yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang adalah luka yang sedari tadi ia amati pada tubuh gadis itu._

 _Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, gadis itu menepis pegangan tangan Sai dan menatapnya tajam. "Jaga matamu tuan. " Ujar gadis itu dengan nada dingin ._

 _Astaga, jika bukan karena rasa kemanusiaan ia pasti akan balik membentak gadis gila ini. "Aku bukan orang cabul. Jika aku tak penasaran aku tak akan menanyakannya. Luka pada pergelangan tanganmu kurasa bukan karena kecelakaan tadi kan? Ah itu bukan kecelakaan tapi percobaan bunuh diri, kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

 _Gadis itu diam sejenak. "Apa hakmu mengetahuinya?"_

 _Sai menghela nafas. "Anggap saja aku seorang psikiater yang mencari kelinci percobaan. Aku sungguh berterima kasih untuk satu jawaban darimu." Rayunya._

 _Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lirih. "Terimakasih ya? Aku hanya menyukainya. "_

 _Otak Sai masih terus berfikir, apa gadis itu seorang masokis ya? Gumamnya, ia rasa ... ah sial betapa terkejutnya ia saat gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya dan malah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ditengah jalan._

 _._

 _"Ayah." Gumam Sai, nampak sang ayah yang tengah mengamati gadis yang ia bawa barusan._

 _Oke alasannya mudah. Sai tak tahu dimana gadis itu tinggal, dan ia rasa rumah sakit milik ayahnya adalah pilihan terbaik , mengingat luka pada tubuh gadis itu._

 _"...uhm, bagaimana keadaannya ? Apakah yang aku pikirkan itu..."_

 _Ayahnya, Shimura Danzo menggeleng. "Terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkannya. Tapi jika melihat keadaanya dan penjelasan darimu kurasa , mungkin ya. "_

 _Sai memandang lirih gadis yang terbaring lemah dibangsal rumah sakit itu. "Ya, pasti sangat sulit baginya. "_

 _Danzo mengangguk. "Terlebih untuk usia sepertinya."_

 _Ayahnya benar, ia baru menyadari kalau gadis itu masih remaja, mungkin tahun pertama SMA ?_

 _"Kau melakukan hal yang baik." Ujar Danzo . Sai hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana, mengingat pertama kalinya Danzo memuji dirinya. Jujur ia sedikit merasa senang._

 _"Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal." Sai menoleh._

 _"Kau yang membawanya kemari , kau juga yang harus bertanggung jawab. " Ujar Danzo sembari meninggalkan ruangan gadis itu._

 _Tanpa sadar Sai tersenyum simpul. Ya untuk pertama kali ayahnya memberikannya kepercayaan yang begitu besar padanya._

.

.

.

.

Melakukan 3 kali percobaan bunuh diri. Itachi menatap miris file yang barusan ia baca itu. Apa kesalahan yang dulu ia perbuat yang membuat Sakura seperti ini? Tidak ini bukan waktunya berfikir seperti itu, semuanya masih bisa dirubah ia yakin itu.

"Uchiha-"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Itachi saja, lagi pula mulai sekarang kita akan sering bertemu. " Sela Itachi. Sejujurnya ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka, sudah hampir sepekan tempatnya Itachi sering datang kerumah Sakit ini setelah menemukan keberadaan Sakura. Namun seperti yang kita ketahui, meski ini hari ke sekian Itachi datang ke rumah Sakit, tadi pagi adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura, adik kecil kesayangannya.

Lagi- lagi dr. Shimura memberikan senyuman andalannya. "Baiklah. Kurasa kita terlalu lama disini, aku harus melihat Sakura."

Namun sesaat sebelum Dr. Shimura beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Itachi memberikannya sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang sudah agak terlihat lusuh. Ia meletakannya di meja kerja Dr. Shimura seraya berdiri.

"dr. Shimura, terimakasih karena sudah mengijinkanku untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Ku harap setelah membacanya Sakura akan mengerti." Itachi berdiri lalu membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasihnya.

"Aku akan membicarakannya nanti. Kau tahu terkurung disini tidak senyaman yang orang lain bayangkan." Ujar dr. Shimura.

Itachi kembali membungkuk pamit dan keluar dari ruangan dokter muda itu, ya setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Sakura, dan mengembalikan kebahagiaan adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu perlahan membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam sebuah kertas pemberian dr. Shimura tadi. Emeraldnya masih menatap datar kertas itu hingga baris terakhir.

"Kau tahu, mengurung diri disini tak akan membuatmu sembuh Sakura." Ujar dr. Shimura.

Pria itu kini sudah melepas jas putihnya dan menggantinya dengan kemeja biasa. Ia kini tengah duduk disamping gadis itu, matanya sesekali melirik surat yang ia pegang.

"...ini kesempatanmu, kau tak perlu lari lagi dari semua itu . Cukup hadapi semuanya dan ingat aku akan selalu ada disini, membantumu. Sesuai dengan janjiku. " Ujarnya.

Sai kemudian memeluk gadis itu, entah sudah berapa lama ia tak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis yang ia temui lima tahun lalu itu. Meski Sakura tak pernah berbicara panjang lebar padanya semenjak kematian sang ayah, tapi yang jelas Sai yakin kalau jalan yang akan Sakura tempuh ini benar. Menemui orang-orang masa lalu Sakura, meski harus membuatnya mengingat kembali trauma masa lalu yang menyakitkan , namun ia rasa ini adalah obatnya, jauh lebih baik daripada mengurungnya di rumah sakit besar ini.

Meski agak canggung, Sakura membalas pelukan pemuda itu, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sai. "Uhm, Ayah memintaku untuk menemui mereka."

Meski hanya gumaman pelan, Sai sangat senang. Setidaknya ini kemajuan yang cukup baik. Gadis itu mau untuk kembali menemui orang-orang masa lalunya. Berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya, aku akan menyiapkan keperluamu nanti. " Ujar Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n

Ini hanya Republish kok.

Sekali lagi hanabi mohon dukungannya ya , jangan lupa Fav dan Saran di kotak Review yaaa .  
-Arigatou Gozaimasu-


	2. -2-

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © **KawaiiHanabi**

 **Your Voice**

Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang kau rasakan saat untuk pertama kalinya keluar dari tempat yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir mengurungmu? Senang? Tentu orang normal akan merasakan perasaan semacam itu, tapi berbeda dengan gadis ini. Haruno Sakura, jika dilihat sepintas memang dia terlihat seperti gadis cantik pada umumnya namun siapa sangka bila dibalik wajah cantiknya itu, ia menyembunyikan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam?

Kematian kedua orang tuanya bukan kematian wajar pada umumnya. Sang ibu harus pergi menghadap Tuhan karena kecelakaan beruntun yang ia alami, kemudian 2 tahun setelahnya, sang ayah pergi meninggalkannya dari balik jeruji besi.

Untuk anak seusianya kala itu, tentu ini bukanlah hal yang wajar dan mudah diterima begitu saja. Semenjak tuduhan penggelapan uang yang dilayangkan pada ayahnya 6 tahun silam membuat segalanya berubah. Ibunya yang mulai depresi, sering pergi keluar guna mencari pelarian semata, namun itu semua berakhir saat sang Ibu mengalami kecelakaan beruntun tepat 2 tahun setelah ayahnya masuk penjara. Itu membuatnya sangat terpukul , belum lagi hinaan dan cacian yang sering ia terima semasa sekolah dulu.

Semua orang disekolah menjauhinya , seiring berkembangnya rumor yang beredar. Sampailah dimana suatu hari ia lelah dengan cacian yang ia terima, pembelaan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri harus membuat orang yang selama ini ia sayangi menjauhinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh.." Untuk kesekian kalinya gadis merah muda itu menghela nafas, keramaian membuatnya tak nyaman. Terbiasa hidup diruangan sepi tanpa warna berarti selama bertahun-tahun tahun membuatnya nyaman dan terbiasa, berbeda seperti sekarang meski ia berada didalam mobil tapi tetap saja membuatnya sedikit gelisah terlebih lagi di jam padat seperti ini.

Memahami akan keadaan gadis disampingnya membuat Itachi menepikan mobilnya di suatu kafe yang tak jauh dari kediamannya. Ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan apik. "Bagaimana jika kita minum atau makan sesuatu? Kurasa akan canggung bagimu untuk makan bersama ayah dan ibu, bagaimana?" tawar Itachi.

Sakura pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Balutan pakaian musim dinginnya membuat gadis itu tampak manis. Ragu-ragu ia memegang mantel hangat milik Itachi . Itachi tersenyum melihatnya, seperti yang dr. Shimura perkirakan keadaan ramai seperti ini pasti akan membuat Sakura gelisah, terlebih lagi ia belum merasa terbiasa dengan dunia luar. Itachi pun membiarkannya hingga mereka duduk ke meja yang akan ditempati nanti.

Itachi sengaja memilih meja yang berada dipojok ruangan, ia ingin Sakura merasa nyaman supaya ia merasa tak ada yang memerhatikan. "Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Itachi.

Sakura masih tetap diam, ia meremas tangannya dibawah meja.

Menyadari kegelisahan Sakura sontak membuat Itachi kembali berbicara padanya. "Ada apa? Apa kau ingin pulang kerumah?"

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. Itu yang ingin ia hindari, ia bahkan belum berbicara banyak dengan Itachi , bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha yang lain membuatnya agak.

"...ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Ya, Sakura harus bicara. Ia harus mengalahkan masa lalunya, seperti yang Dr. Shimura bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"I-Itachi _Nii-san._.." Cicitnya.

Itachi kembali menatap Sakura, mengamati gadis yang sepertinya ingin membicarakan hal serius dengannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Sakura?" tanyanya.

"A-ano... Moshiwake arimasendeshita Itachi _nii-san_." Ujarnya.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya . "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

Sakura menggeleng. "...Terimakasih kau telah membersihkan nama ayahku, Itachi _nii-san_." Gadis itu berkata sembari menahan tangisnya.

Menyadari perubahan air muka Sakura membuat Itachi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berpindah ke sebelah gadis itu. Ia berjongkok dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang nampak sedikit bergetar.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Sakura. Itu membuatku semakin buruk. " Ujarnya .

Sakura tetap menggeleng. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata maaf. Pertahanan yang ia bangun selama ini telah hancur. Bertemu dengan Itachi terpaksa membuatnya harus mengingat kenangan lamanya dahulu, belum lagi saat ia mengetahui kalau Itachi lah -Orang yang selama ini ia salahkan atas penangkapan ayahnya- yang membersihkan nama ayahnya dari segala tuduhan. Ia merasa benar-benar menjadi wanita yang buruk .

Itachi tersenyum sendu. Ia rasa tak ada gunanya mencegah Sakura terus berkata maaf.

" _Jaa_ , kalau kau merasa menyesal untukku. Maukah kau membantuku Sakura?" Tanya Itachi.

Emerald yang sedari tadi memandang kebawah meja itu kini beralih menatap pemuda yang nampak tersenyum sendu disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_." Suara Itachi menggema di beranda milik keluarga Uchiha . Seperti dulu, beranda ini masih terlihat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa maid yang sibuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Tak lama kemudian nampak nyonya rumah yang tergesa-gesa menyambut kedatangan anaknya.

" _Ara- Itachi-kun_ kau pu..." Onyx Mikoto nampak terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang ada dibelakang Itachi.

"...Sakura- _chan_?" Gumamnya.

Gadis yang ia panggil Sakura itu masih enggan untuk membalas tatapan Mikoto. Ia lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik punggung Itachi.

"Itachi- _kun_ itu, itu Sakura-c _han_ kan? Kenapa kau bersembunyi sayang, apa kau tak mengingatku?" Lirih Mikoto.

Jika saja Itachi tak menghalanginya, ia pasti akan memeluk gadis itu. " _Kaa-san_. Dia perlu istirahat."

Cengkraman Sakura pada pakaian Itachi menyadarkan pria itu. " _Kaa-san_ aku harus mengantar Sakura keatas. "

Mikoto memasang wajah merajuknya. "Kenapa? Kamar tamunya belum disiapkan . Lebih baik kita mengobrol disini,"

"Untuk sementara ia akan istirahat dikamarku." Ujar Itachi.

Belum sempat Mikoto menanggapi ucapan putra sulungnya Itachi kembali membalas . "Kuharap kau mengerti _kaa-san_." Dan nyatanya ucapan Itachi barusan berhasil membuat Mikoto bungkam.

Ibu dua anak itu heran, mengapa anak sulungnya mencegahnya berbicara dengan orang yang selama ini mereka cari, dan kenapa.

"Sakura, ayo." Itachi mempersilahkan gadis itu naik ke tangga yang tak jauh dari ruang tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini.

Gadis itu terlihat canggung untuk sekedar menatap Mikoto, bahkan cara ia menaiki tangga pun terlihat aneh jika saja Itachi tak menutupinya dari pandangan Mikoto, pasti ibunya akan kembali mengeluarkan suara.

Sesampainya dikamar, Itachi meletakan koper milik Sakura disebelah meja kerjanya. Ia lalu menghampiri Sakura yang masih terdiam di dekat pintu kamar.

"Istirahatlah . Aku akan berbicara pada Kaa-san." Ujar Itachi.

"A-arigato." Gumam Sakura pelan.

Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sakura duduk ditepi ranjang, nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Pandangan sekitarnya mulai agak buram. Segera ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas jinjingnya dan meraih botoh berwarna putih disana, dengan tidak sabaran ia membukanya dan meraih beberapa butir pil dari dalam sana dan meneguk air daridalam botol yang ia bawa.

Kenapa harus sekarang, ujar batinnya. Ia benar-benar benci harus meminum obat itu kembali setelah sekian lama. Sayangnya ia telah berjanji pada Itachi dan dr. Shimura, ia sangat merasa bersalah pada mereka, ia harus kuat dan menahan diri agar tak melakukan perbuatan itu lagi, setidaknya ini demi kesembuhannya sendiri.

Saat nafasnya mulai beraturan, tanpa disadari gadis berambut panjang itu tertidur. Ya, ia rasa ia sangat membutuhkan itu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikoto menarik itachi ke ruang kerja milik Fugaku. Onyx miliknya menatap anak sulungnya seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi Itachi- _kun_." Ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu _Kaa-san_?" Keningnya berkerut tanda tak mengerti.

"Kurasa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku." Desak Mikoto

"..." Diam Itachi tak menjawabnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kenapa ia tak mau melihat kearahku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"..." Namun Itachi masih diam tak menanggapi. Ia cukup ragu menceritakan masalah Sakura mengingat pesan dr. Shimura.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya Itachi- _kun_ , aku sangat tahu putriku tak seperti itu." Lirihnya.

" _Kaa-san_ , dengar .. Sakura, ia tengah dalam kondisi yang tak baik sekarang." Ujar Itachi.

Mikoto mendekati putra sulungnya "Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi menceritakannya, pertemuan awalnya dengan Sakura dirumah Sakit, betapa kurusnya ia saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, sorot mata yang dahulu biasa memancarkan kehangatan kini telah berganti menjadi tatapan kosong , nampak keputusasaan didalamnya. Semua, semua yang Itachi tangkap saat pertama kali menemui gadis itu setelah sekian lamanya.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya, ia tak percaya mendengar semua ini dari mulut anaknya sendiri."Tapi kenapa?"

Itachi menggeleng. Penyesalan yang kembali hinggap menghampiri hati kecilnya. "Mungkin ini salahku itu."

penyesalan Itachi yang tak berarti, begitu mungkin tanggapan Mikoto, Ibu dua anak itu menatap sendu putra sulungnya dan memluknya erat. "Ini bukan salahmu Itachi- _kun_.." Gumamnya sembari mengelus surai panjang Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi, Putra pertama pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha itu membawa nampan berisikan makan malam ke kamarnya, namun belum sempat ia meraih kenop pintu kamarnya sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal mengintrupsi indra pendengarannya.

" _Aniki_? " Tanya pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

Itachi diam sesaat sebelum memutar badan, menampilkan wajah innocet nya depan sang adik, Uchiha Sasuke. "Ah- Sasuke kau sudah kembali?"

Pria yang ia panggil Sasuke itu mengangguk singkat , "Hn. Kenapa kau membawa nampan ke kamarmu?"Dahi Sasuke mengernyit heran, pasalnya ia hafal betul kalau kakak semata wayangnya ini tak pernah memakan makanannya didalam kamar. Ya tak pernah.

Itachi jadi gelagapan sendiri, ia merutuki ide bodohnya membawa Sakura ke Mansion Uchiha. Ya, seharusnya ia sudah bisa memprediksi ini, Sasuke bekerja sebagai seorang fotografer yang sangat hobi menjelajahi benua guna mendapatkan angel yang menarik. Kesibukannya membuat Sasuke jarang berada di rumah, namun ia melupakan satu hal, fakta bahwa sebentar lagi Sasuke akan segera berhenti dari penjelajahannya dan menetap di Jepang.

Dan kenapa pula hari itu harus bertepatan dengan kedatangan Sakura?! Itachi sangat mengerti cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan segera bertemu, namun ia rasa pertemuan tanpa persiapan seperti ini dan diharapkan oleh mereka berdua,erutama .

" _Aniki_?" Tegur Sasuke lagi.

Itachi sadar dari lamunannya barusan dan mencoba tersenyum. Oke, Sasuke berhasil melihat ekspresi bodoh si kapten divisi khusus kali ini.

" Aku tak menyangka kau akan kembali ke Jepang secepat ini?"

Sasuke kembali bergumam. " _Tou-san_ memintaku, kurasa ini sudah saatnya aku berhenti dan mulai bekerja di perusahaan."

Itachi tertawa canggung . " _Ah Souka_."

Meski Sasuke menyadari gelagat aneh kakaknya ia mencoba mengabaikannya, pertama ia harus membersihkan diri dan segera turun kebawah untuk makan malam, lambungnya berontak minta diisi sejak turun dari pesawat sore tadi.

" Aku akan segera turun kebawah untuk makan malam aniki. " Gumam Sasuke sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Itachi menghela nafas lega, bersyukur karena wajah lelah Sasuke ia tak bertanya macam-macam lagi, kadang ia juga merutuki kejelian adik semata wayangnya itu. Dengan cepat ia memutar kenop pintu kamarnya membawa makanan untuk Sakura.

 _Cklek_

Pintu itu terbuka.

Onyx milik Itachi mencara sosok merah muda disekeliling kamarnya, bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat mendapati gadis itu tengah tertidur di ranjang miliknya. Perlahan ia mendekati ranjang dan menaruh nampan berisi makanan tadi di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Onyxnya menangkap sisi lain ranjang yang ditemapati gadis cantik itu.

Dengan inisiatif yang baik, ia berniat membantu Sakura membereskan isi tas yang berantakan di sisi ranjangnya, tidak ia bukan bermaksud lancang hanya saja tak ada salahnya kan membereskan membantu merapihkan barang-barang milik adik kecilnya, meski pada dasarnya maksud utamanya bukan itu, ia sangat mencintai kerapihan.

Mata Itachi menyipit saat menemukan beberapa botol yang tergeletak di sisi ranjang tepat disebelah Sakura berbaring, Ia sedikit miris setelah membata deretan huruf yang tercetak dalam botol obat itu. Dengan cepat ia membereskan botol-botol itu dan tangannya terulur untuk membangunkan Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_." Ujarnya. Tak ada pergerakan berarti dari gadis musim semi itu, hanya denguran halus yang membalasnya.

"Sakura- _chan_." Kali ini Itachi mencoba menepuk bahu Sakura lumayan keras.

Si gadis mulai melakukan pergerakan berarti, ia mulai mencoba bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sakura mencoba menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran ranjang. "Itachi _Nii_." Gumamnya pelan.

Itachi tersenyum lembut, dan melirik nampan dinakas tempat tidurnya. "Ini sudah waktunya makan malam Sakura." Emerald miliknya ikut melirik nampan disebelahnya.

Itachi berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu. "Jangan lupa kau makan meski hanya sedikit Sakura- _chan_. Ibu membuatkan makan ini untukmu." Itachi berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya, ia tak akan menyinggung masalah obat itu dulu, biarlah ia berpura-pura tak tahu apa yang ia lihat barusan, cukup sakit mengingat penyebab adik kecil yang ia sayangi adalah karena dirinya sendiri.

Setelah kepergian Itachi dari kamarnya, Sakura gadis musim semi itu masih mencoba untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawanya yang tertinggal ia melihat jam yang mengantung di dinding kamar Itachi, ini sudah pukul 8 malam . barapa jam kah ia tertidur tadi? Emeraldnya kembali melirik tas disisi aneh pikirnya, ia ingat betul, ia mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya sebelum ia jatuh tertidur tadi untuk mencari obat. Apa Dr. Shimura memberi tahu Itachi? Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Itachi tahu keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya, bagaimana jika Itachi merasa jijik pada dirinya? Ia tak mau membayangkan itu semu, ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana jika Itachi benar-benar mengetahuinya. Semoga saja, ya semoga saja pria itu tak mengetahui kondisinya.

Namun seperti yang kita ketahui, Itachi mengetahui semuanya, tanpa cela, tanpa ada yang disembunyikan . Meski ia harus berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya. Ini semua demi menebus semua kesalahan dimasa lalunya, juga kebahagiaan orang yang disayanginya, Haruno Sakura.

.

Itachi menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan langkah gotai, ia tak bernafsu untuk makan, namun mau bagaimana lagi ini hari pertama Sasuke pulang ke rumah, ia tak mau mengecewakan adiknya.

"Itachi- _kun_ kau sudah turun? Ayo kita makan malam bersama." Ujar sang Ibu, Uchiha Mikoto.

Itachi hanya menganggik singkat menanggapinya dan mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah adiknya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau turun untuk makan malam lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto membalasnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun . Itachi-kun harus makan bersama dengan kita kenapa ia pergi malam malam terlebih dahulu?"

"Aniki membawa makanan ke kamarnya tadi. Apa ia menyembunyikan seseorang dikamarnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Bagus, Itachi yang sedang asyik menikmati Ochanya tiba-tiba tersedak dengan tak elitnya, ia merutuki kecerdasan yang dimiliki oleh sang adik.

Berterimakasihlah pada Fugaku yang mengeluarkan deheman keramatnya, dan jangan lupakan tatakrama di meja makan yang sudah para Uchiha patuhi sejak jaman dahulu.

Usai makan malam , keluarga Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk memakan makanan penutup mereka di taman belakang sembari mengobrol singkat. Tanpa mereka sadari mungkin ini sudah menjadi agenda mereka saat semua anggota sedang berkumpul di mansion utama. Kalian tahu sendiri bukan, Uchiha Fugaku, Pebisnis yang ketampanannya seakan tak pernah termakan umur itu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan kantorannya yang menurut Mikoto dan Itachi sangat membosankan, Itachi sendiri? Ia kadang sibuk akan tugasnya sebagai pimpinan divisi khusus, ia lebih memilih untuk singgah di apartemen yang ia beli di tengah kota karena menurutnya lebih menghemat waktu. Sedangkan si bungsu Uchia, ia sibuk melakukan bulan madu bersama kameranya tercinta, setelah ia lulus managenent bisnis 3 tahun lalu, Fugaku merestuinya untuk menjelajahi beberapa benua didunia sampai ia puas dengan hobi fotografinya itu. Dan sekarang ia telah selesai dengan bulan madunya dan kembali ke realita untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan turn temurun milik keluarga. Fugaku bisa menikmati masa tuanya bersama Mikoto sekarang.

"Sasuke." Tegur sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku Uchiha. "Kurasa kau tak keberatan jika harus memimpin perusahaan dua bulan kedepan." Sambungnya.

Mikoto memekik girang, ia tak akan kesepian lagi sekarang.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hai Tou-san, Aku sudah menikmati tiga tahun ini dengan hobiku, kurasa bekerja di Uchiha Corp. dalam waktu dekat bukan masalah yang besar." Fuaku tersenyum bangga mendengarkan penuturan putra bungsunya ini.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Wah... keluarga ini sebentar lagi akan sempurna, anak pertamaku seorang pimpinan divisi khusus, anak bungsuku seorang CEO perusahaan besar. Tapi akan lebih lengkap lagi jika keduanya memeiliki pendamping . " Lirih Mikoto pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Onyx Mikoto beralih menatap Itachi yang kini tengah menyibukan diri dengan puding cokelatnya, merasa mendapat sinyal dari sang Ibu Itachi berdehem keras sekali. "Hmm Hm.. Ini enak sekali _nee Tousan_?" Tanyanya.

Fugaku hanya menghela nafasnya. Sejujurnya ia bukan tipe pria yang suka berbasa-basi.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, Ada apa dengan keluarganya ini?

"Sasuke, kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Sebagai seorang CEO kau butuh seseorang untuk mengurusmu. " Ujar Fugaku.

Jujur Itachi ingin tertawa jika sang Ibu tidak memelototinya seperti itu, Ucapan sang ayah terkesan kuno dan sulit dimengerti.

Mikoto memutar matanya bosan, sang suami tercintanya memang tak bisa diandalkan kalu soal begini. "Jadi kami bermaksud untuk menjodohkanmu Sasuke-kun." Ujar Mikoto disertai senyumannya.

 _Dijodohkan_

 _Jodohkan_

 _Jodoh_

 _Load_

 _1 2 3_

Seketika onyx Sasuke melebar, what? Dijodohkan? Orangtuanya kira ini jaman mana sampai berniat menjodohkan putranya?!

"Aku? Kenapa bukan Itachi ? Ia lebih tua dariku?" Ujar Sasuke tak terima.

Mikoto hanya mendengus sebal, Fugaku memilih diam tak berkomentar.

"Aku memiliki kekasih _baka otouto_." Bals Itachi dengan seringai penuh kemenangan miliknya, ia rasa menggoda adiknya setelah sekian lama bukan ide yang buruk juga.

Sasuke mulai panik. "Tapi kapan? Siapa yang mau dengan orang keriput sepertimu?!" Ujar Sasuke tak terima.

Itachi melotot mendengarnya. "Kaa-san menjodohkanmu karena kau tak laku , Terima saja Sasuke." Ujar Itachi main-main.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan pridenya sebagai seorang Uchiha ketika bersama Itachi. "Jika kau bisa memiliki kekasih akupun begitu." Ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Itachi menyeringai, ia tahu adiknya seorang cassanova yang dikelilingi banyak wanita, namun ia sangat tahu adiknya itu tak bisa menjalani komitmen yang lebih jauh bersama gadis lain selain pertemanan biasa.

"Tunjukan." Tantang Itachi.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya kasar, sial ia tak pernah segugup ini ketika menghadapi sang Kakak.

Mikoto menginterupsi perdebatan mereka berdua. "Sasuke _-kun_ jangan mengada-ngada. Kaa _-san_ tahu kau tak dekat dengan siapa pun tiga tahun belakangan ini."

Fugaku diam-diam menanggapi. "Hn. Perjodohan ini mutlak. Ada atau tidaknya kekasihmu itu kalian akan tetap menikah."

Sasuke sangat tahu, seperti pernyataan ayahnya tadi perkataannya adalah mutlak. Mau tak mau suka tak suka ia harus menurutinya. Namun harus dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak dicintai- ah tidak yang tidak dikenalnya membuatnya harus menolak perintah sang ayah. Terlebih lagi ia orang yang pemilih, mana tahan dia hidup bersama dengan wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya nanti. Intinya Sasuke menolak ini semua.

"Maaf _Tou-san_ tapi aku menolak. " Ujar Sasuke.

Fugaku menggeram rendah. Mikoto melotot mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu menolak Sasuke _-kun_?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi izinkan aku untuk menikahi orang yang ingin kunikahi saja."

Fugaku meletakan gelas teh miliknya kasar, ia benar-benar benci jika harus melihat sifat pembangkang milik putra bungsunya ini. "Ini tak boleh terjadi, Kizashi tak akan tenang jika kau menolaknya. "

"jika ini masalah kekasihmu itu, kau harus membawanya kemari dan kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar Mikoto.

Namun telinga Sasuke seakan tuli , ia berniat mengabaikan ucapan sang Ibu dan pamit untuk pergi ke kamarnya, ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang.

"Selamat malam ."

Fugaku dan Mikoto menghela nafas mendengar penolakan Sasuke , jika saja anak bungsunya tapi siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya ia pasti akan memekik bahagia layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru, namun sayangnya kini sudah tak berlaku. Itachi pun menyadari itu semua kekecewaan orang tuanya dan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah kaa-san, tou-san. Biar aku yang brbicara pada Sasuke nanti." Hibur Itachi.

Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat. "Terimakasih Itachi-kun. "

Dan tak lama kemudian Itachi menghilang dibalik tembok menuju tempat sang adik mengurung diri sekarang.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek_

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakan seorang pemuda yang tengah tidur tengkurap membenamkan wajahnya dibantal, entah itu pengap atau tidAK Itachi tak peduli, ia perlahan mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri yang adik yang ceritanya sedang 'ngambek' karena dipaksa menikah dengan orang lain?  
Itachi tahu dibalik wajah stoic yang tadi sang adik pasang, pasti kini ia tengah manyun marah pada sang ayah karean dengan seenak udelnya memutuskan untuk menikahkannya dalam waktu dekat. Cih.

"Sasuke." Tegur Itachi yang mulai jengah dengan kelakuan adik semata wayangnya itu.

Melihat kamera yang tergeletak di meja kerja sang adik membuatnya penasaran, Ia berdiri dan mengambil kamera kesayangan adiknya itu.

Mendengar suara krasak krusuk membuat Sasuke terganggu, Ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan memarahi sang kakak yang tanpa izin sudah menyentuh kamera pemberian kakek Madara itu.

"Letakan kembali kamera itu Aniki." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada rendah. Bukannya ia pelit hanya saja, ia kurang nyaman ada seseorang yang melihat koleksi foto pribadinya, meski itu kakaknya sendiri.

Itachi tertawa masih memainkan kamera yang ada ditangannya. "Kau masih sama Sasuke, kau selalu benci ketika seseorang menyentuh kameramu."

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Kapan itu?" Tanyanya.

Itachi kembali tersenyum, semenjak kecelakaan yang dialami Sasuke enam tahun silam, ia menjadi lupa siapa dirinya. Kenangan yang sejak dulu tersimpan rapih di memori otak seolah hilang tak berbekas. Butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk kembali mengingat siapa keluarga dan teman terdekatnya. Bahkan hingga saat ini orang itu pun masih jauh dari ingatannya.

"Dulu saat kau SMP." Jawab Itachi seadanya.

"Maaf tapi aku tak mengingatnya." Balas Sasuke.

Itachi yang masih sibuk melihat beberapa foto hanya membalas Sasuke dengan gumaman. Namun saat onyx pekatnya menatap salah satu foto yang terimpan apik dikamera adiknya, hatinya bergetar.

" _Nee Sasuke_.."

Sasuke menoleh membalas tatapan Itachi. "...apa kau yakin menolak pernikahan ini? Maksudku kenapa kau tak pikirkan sekali lagi?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Untuk apa? Jika kau jadi aku mungkin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama. "

Itachi mematikan kamera itu dan meletakannya ditempat semula. "Kau menolak karena kekasihmu itu?"

Lagi Sasuke menggeleng. Mana mungkin ia memiliki ekasih saat tengah sibuk berbulan madu dengan kamera kesayangannya.

Itachi tertawa. Ia tahu itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke tak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengencani seseorang terlebih lagi...

"Kau tahu ada beberapa hal yang menggangu pikiranku beberapa tahun belakangan ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba mencari tahu itu?" Tanya Itachi. Ia tahu apa yang dirisaukan adik semata wayangnya itu, Ingatannya. Ingatannya yang hilang mulai menggangu pikiran sang adik selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Ya, tadinya. Sebelum perjodohan sialan ini." Sasuke mengumpat. Dan Itachi membencinya. Terlebih lagi ia mengumpati calon istrinya dimasa depan?

"Jaga bicaramu Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali mendengus. Ia mulai lelah dengan orang rumah, sepulangnya dari perjalanan panjang masa muda , bukannya diberi keleluasaan ia malah mendapat kekangan kurang dari 3 bulan lagi. Terlebih ia harus hidup dengan orang yang sama sekali ia tidak tahu seperti apa. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikahinya?" Ujar Sasuke asal.

Ia bangun hendak membasuh wajahnya guna menghilangkan penat akibat pembicaraan alot yang sepertinya tiada akhirnya ini.

"Seandainya aku bisa, aku akan menikahinya." Gumam Itachi rendah.

Sasuke berbalik menatap kakaknya heran . "Kau gila, meninggalkan Izumi dan menikahi wanita yang jelas- jelas tak kau ketahui." Sasuke tahu ucapannya tadi hanya asal saja, namun siapa sangka jawaban sang kakak malah seperti ini?

"Dengar Sasuke pikirkan baik-baik, jangan sampai kau menyesal. " Ujar Itachi.

"Haruno Sakura. Hanya kau yang bisa menikahinya , bukan orang lain. " Kalimat terakhir Itachi membuat hatinya berdesir, matanya mulai basah mendengar nama itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

 _'Sasuke-kun_ '

Suara itu kembali memenuhi indra pendengarannya, suara yang hampir dua tahun ini ia cari dan ia rindukan, suara yang ia yakini ada hubungannya dengan ingatannya yang hilang juga dengan perjodohan yang orangtuanya buat. Sebenarnya drama apa yang sedang Tuhan mainkan untukmu Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

Musik yang sengaja diputar keras-keras hingga memekakan telinga itu tak membuat pemuda yang tengah duduk dimeja bar berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Sejak lama ia sudah mulai meninggalkan kebiasaan lamanya untuk mengunjungi bar, namun nampaknya tidak untuk malam ini. Perkataan Itachi tempo Hari itu benar-benar mengganggunya, siapa wanita yang ia maksud dan apa hubungannya dengan masalalu Sasuke?

"Cih."

Beberapa wanita dengan pakaian minim berlalulalang didepannya, ada yang memberikan wink mencoba menarik perhatian si bungsu Uchiha itu, namun sayang ia sedang tak dalam mood yang baik untuk membalas sapaan wanita wanita haus kasih sayang itu.

"Yo Saskey." Suara pria yang berjalan dari lantai dansa itu menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Hoshizuki, berhenti mengucapkan itu. Menjijikan." Sindir Sasuke.

Pria bernama Hoshizuki Suigetsu itu hanya tertawa lebar menanggapi sahabat lamanya ini. "Kau memang lucu Saskey." Godanya.

Sasuke hanya mendecih dan meneguk habis beer yang tersisa digelas panjangnya.

Pandangan pria berambut putih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke klub?"Tanyanya.

Sasuke membenci pertanyaan itu. "Hn." Ia hanya membalasnya dengan trademark andalannya saja.

"Cih, lahi-lagi kau berbicara bahasa alien." Cibir Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentangku dimasalalu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Orang yang dipanggil suigetsu itu menautkan kedua alisnya bingung."Maksudmu sebelum kau hilang ingatan?" Tanya Suigetsu meyakinkan.

"Hn."

Suigetsu mulai mengingat-ngingat. "Seingatku dulu kau lebih pendiam. Hanya beberapa orang yang dekat denganmu."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Apa...Haruno Sakura termasuk ?"

Belum sempat Suigetsu menjawab, seorang wanita dengan rambut menyala tergesa-gesa berjalan kearah mereka an dengan segera menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke _-kunnnnnnn_ aku merindukanmu..." Ujarnya dengan nada manja.

Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut wanita dihadapannya ini. "Lepaskan Karin."

Wanita dengan rambut merah menyala itu mengalah dan dengan tak rela melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa kau jarang sekali mampir ke klub? Kenapa kau tak pernah membalas emailku?"

Sasuke mengabaikan wanita yang terus mengoceh itu, jika ia berada lama-lama disini bukan malah membuatnya tenang tapi malah semakin tidak karuan.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi, mengambil jasnya yang tergantung di kursi bar dan berjalan menjauhi wanita itu. "Sui, lupakan pembicaraan tadi, aku pergi."

Sasuke pergi dari bar tanpa berpamitan pada wanita bersurai merah menyala itu sontak membuatnya marah, wanita itu sontak menatap ganas Suigetsu yang seolah sudah merebut santapan lezatnya. Dan hal itu membuat Suigetsu meringis.

.

.

.  
.

.

Sasuke menuruni tangga rumahnya untuk mencara air ke dapur, tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali, entah berapa gelas minuman yang ia habiskan tadi malam, padahal itu hanya bir. Setelah ia meneguk habis 2 gelas air putih dari kulkas , ia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar kehalaman belakang, menghirup udara segar mungkin akan menghilangkan beban dipikirannya.

Mikoto tertawa senang melihat Sakura- anak gadisnya membantunya merawat tanaman di taman belakang, beberapa hari terakhir ini Sakura sudah mulai berbaur dengan anggota keluarga lainnya, meski hanya pada Mikoto dan Itachi saja. Namun Mikoto senang akan hal itu, setidaknya Sakura tak lagi menyendiri di Kamar Itachi.

"Nee, Sakura- _chan_. _Ba-san_ senang Sekali karena kau mau menikahi Sasuke." Ujar ikoto sembari menyirami bunga-bunga dihadapannya.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya, menyentuh kelopak mawar yang tadi sudah ia petik bersama Mikoto untuk merangkai bunga tadi. "Ba-san tidak perlu berkata seperti itu,maaf sudah merepotkan kalian. " Hatinya mencelos tatkala kelopak bunga yang ia sentuh itu jatuh ke tanah satu persatu.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku _Kaa-san_ nee?"

Sakura menghiraukannya, perasaan sialan itu kembali memasuki hatinya, ia benar-benar merutuki keadaannya saat ini, tidak saat sedang bersama Mikoto. Ia tak ingin pandangan Mikoto berubah menjadi jijik padanya, ya ia harus bertahan sebentar dan mengambil obatnya. Tanpa gadis musim semi itu sadari , ia menggenggam tangkai mawar yang ia petik tadi kuat-kuat, ia tak memedulikan perih telapak tangannya saat duri menggores kulitnya. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Mikoto yang tengah bersenandung riang sembari menyirami bunga.

Ia menyimpan beberapa tangkai mawar itu di meja belakang dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pria yang tengah asyik memandanginya dari pintu belakang.

Uchiha Sasuke, sedari tadi ia memandangi Ibu dan perempuan yang nampak asing dalam ingatannya, namun perkataan Ibunya membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk mengamati gadis dengan surai merah muda itu.

Gadis dengan tubuh mungil yang dibalut rok dan sweater yang menutupi tubuhnya, pergerakannya tak pernah luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Terlebih saat sang ibu mengatakan kalau Sakura adalah orang yang akan dinikahi olehnya.

Entah kenapa hatinya tak berontak, secuil perasaaan aneh muncul dihatinya. Kenapa ia merasakan ini?

Pemikirannya tentang gadis cantik itu harus berhenti saat secara tak sengaja gadis itu menabrakan diri pada tubunya. Pandangan Sasuke ikut turun kebawah, menyamai tinggi gadis yang hanya sebatas dadanya itu. Onyxnya membulat saat melihat tangan gadis itu mengepal dan sedikit mengualkan cairan merah yang ia yakini adalah darah. Dengan sigap Sasuke meraih tangan gadis itu, masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh gadis itu nanti.

"Tanganmu terluka. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi!?" Entah ia mendapat keberanian macam apa sampai setengah membentak gadis yang baru ia lihat beberapa menit belakangan lalu.

Teriakan kecil Sasuke sampai ditelinga Mikoto, dengan cepat ia melemparkan selang asal dan menghampiri putra-putrinya yang nampak bersitegang di pintu belakang.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Sakura- _chan_ kau kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir.

Mendengar nama Sasuke, sontak membuat Sakura gelisah, ia menghempaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke pada kedua tangannya dan berlari menuju kamar Itachi. Perilakunya ini memang sangat tidak sopan tapi mungkin ini menjadi satu-satunya pilihan terbaiknya saat ini ya, mungkin. Sesampainya dikamar Sakura segera mengunci pintu dan duduk menyandar didepan ranjang. Ia mencoa mengatur pola nafasnya yang berantakan dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia ingin menangis, ia tak sanggup menghadapinya, ia me,mbutuhkan Dr. Shimura sekarang.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Ibunya di taman belakang masih menatap heran kepergian Sakura dari taman belakang, bagi Mikoto mungkin ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada anak gadisnya tapi Sasuke, ingatan akan gadis itu saja nol besar.  
"Apa dia tak tahu terimakasih? Aku hanya mencoba membantu barusan." Ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

Mikoto hanya mampu menghela nafas. " Jangan seperti itu Sasuke, dia calon istrimu. Kalian juga dulu sangat akrab."

Fakta baru yang ia dengar dari mulut ibunya sendiri. Ia yakin gadis musim ini ada kaitannya dengan masalalunya tapi apa?

"Aku hanya tak mengerti kaa-san, biasanya orang yang akan menikah mencoba saling terbuka satu sama lain tapi dia.." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Mikoto tersenyum, perkataan Itachi memang benar, meski tuhan memberikan mereka cerita yang rumit tapi Tuhan masih menginginkan hal yang sama. Untuk Putranya Sasuke dan Putri dari sahabatnya Sakura. Ia harap ini akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Kau harus terbiasa Sasuke- _kun_. Sakura- _chan_ itu berbeda dan ku harap kau akan mengerti." Ujar Mikoto yang kembali merapikan sisa-sisa sesi berkebunnya bersama Sakura tadi.

Pernyataan Mikoto barusan menjadi tanda tanya besar dibenaknya. Apa yang berbeda? Apa yang salah dengan calon istrinya?

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

Hallo , bagaimana kesan kalian membaca chapter ini? Hanabi harap tidak mengecewakan yaa. Hmm sedikit demi sedikit kebenaran masalalu mereka akan terkuak. Nantikan terus Your Voice ya minna. Jangan lupa Fav & Follow

 **RnR Arigatou Gozaimasu^^**


	3. -3-

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © **KawaiiHanabi**

 **Your Voice**

Uchiha Sasuke **X** Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali menyeruput kopi paginya dengan tenang, hari ini ia tak memiliki agenda lain selain mampir ke studionya bersama Suigetsu untuk membicarakan pameran terakhirnya bulan depan. Sasuke akan vakum dari dunia fotografi dalam waktu dekat, ini berkat mandat sang ayah yang mengharuskannya untuk memimpin perusahaan Uchiha, bukan dengan paksaan tentunya. Perjanjiannya dengan sang ayah, membiarkan bungsu Uchiha itu bergelut dengan kamera kesayangannya dan menyelesaikan pendidikan dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

Oke sebelumnya tak ada yang pernah mengusik pagi indahnya dengan secangkir kopi, namun belum lama ini ada suatu yang yang sudah lancang masuk dalam pandangannya, gadis merah muda itu. Gadis yang tengah merangkai bunga bersama sang ibu tercinta. Haruno Sakura.

Selama hampir 2 bulan Sasuke tinggal dengannya, Ia sudah hafal betul bagaimana gelagat Sakura. Meski waktu mereka bertemu selama 2 bulan itu dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Sempat terbesit pikiran aneh dalam benak seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia pikir gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya ini yang dalam beberapa minggu lagi akan sah menjadi istrinya itu akan terpesona, berteriak histeris, mengajaknya bicara panjang lebar setiap hari seperti gadis-gadis yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu. Nyatanya pemikiran itu benar-benar salah, jangankan mengajaknya berbicara panjang lebar , menatapnya saja gadis itu seakan enggan, sempat beberapa kali _onyx_ dan emerald miliknya bertemu, seperti pernyataan barusan, _emerald_ itu selalu melirik kearah lain. Hal itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke penasaran. Kehadiran gadis itu seakan menjadi cermin bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mendengus, atensinya kembali teralih pada gadis yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya, tangannya tengah menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga yang siap dimasukan ke dalam vas.

Sweater panjang dan bawahan rok yang selalu melapisi tubuh gadis itu tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Heran tentu saja! Selama ia tinggal di mansion Uchiha gadis itu tak pernah memakai pakaian lain selain sweater dan rok, tak seperti wanita lain diluar sana yang berlomba-lomba mengenakan pakaian seksi kurang bahan yang mempertontonkan tubuh indahnya untuk menarik perhatian si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke kembali mendengus , Ingatkan ia untuk menambah koleksi pakaian untuk gadis musim semi itu setelah mereka menikah nanti.

Eh?

Kau menerima perjodohan ini Uchiha?

Bahkan kau sudah mengklaim dirinya sebagai calon istri mu sendiri?

Ia menggeleng, telinganya memerah karena malu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa kopi paginya , dan berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_? " Tanya Mikoto saat menyadari putra bungsunya yang berdiri disamping tangga , tengah mengamati kegiatan mereka.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Lamat-lamat ia kembali mengamati Sakura. Tangan gadis itu lebih tepatnya.

Semenjak pertemuan perdana mereka ditaman belakang awal bulan lalu, gadis itu terluka , darah sempat mengalir dari tangan gadis itu, Bukannya meringis saat Sasuke mencoba meraih tangan itu untuk mengobatinya, namun yang gadis itu tampilkan di wajah ayunya adalah pandangan terkejut saat melihatnya. Apa saat itu ia tak merasa kesakitan ? pikir Sasuke.

Menyadari arah pandangnya, Sakura merasa risih dan berbalik membelakangi bungsu Uchiha itu. Menyadari pergerakan Sakura membuat Sasuke berdehem dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_ . Apa kau akan pergi keluar hari ini?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ya, ke studio dengan Suigetsu."

Mikoto mengangguk dan kembali membereskan tangkai-tangkai bunga yang tak terpakai.

"Aku dan Sakura- _chan_ akan pergi ke butik nanti siang. Jika kau akan pergi sampai sore aku tak akan menyiapkan siang hari ini. " Ya, meski keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga kaya nan terpandang , tapi Mikoto tidak melupakan kewajibannya sebagi seorang istri dan Ibu. selama 27 tahun ia menikah dengan Fugaku, mereka tak pernah menyewa asisten rumah tangga untuk mengurus keperluan suami dan anak-anaknya, ia mencintai kewajibannya itu.

"Aa. Aku akan tinggal disana sampai sore, dan pergi makan malam dirumah. " Mikoto tersenyum mendengar penuturan putranya.

" _Kaa-san_ , kalian akan pergi dengan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto menoleh. "Kami? Tentu saja dengan mobilku Sasuke. Aku yang akan mengemudi." Ujar Mikoto bangga.

Sasuke melotot mendengarnya, bukan bukannya ia tidak percaya pada lisensi mengemudi yang telah didapat ibunya hanya saja...

Demi tuhan ibunya sudah terlalu tua untuk mengemudikan mobil sport yang ada di garasi rumahnya!

"Tidak! _Kaa-san_ sudah lama tak mengemudikan mobil itu. Biar aku yang mengantar kalian!" Seru Sasuke. Ya mengemudikan mobil sport dijalanan bagi seorang wanita kepala lima hampir tidak masuk akal. Bagimana jika ada sesuatu terjadi pada Kaa-san tercinta dan calon istrinya nanti? Tidak ia tak dapat membayangkannya.

"Cih, padahal aku belum terlalu tua untuk mengendarainya." Ujar Mikoto sebal.

Sementara Sasuke, ia sudah menaiki tangga kamarnya untuk segera bersiap, hatinya seakan menghangat. Mengingat perkataan Itachi beberapa waktu lalu. Sepertinya memiliki istri dalam waktu dekat bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis musim semi itu menatap dirinya di depan cermin dengan raut wajah datar. Rambut yang biasanya ia ikat tinggi-tinggi kini tergerai bebas hingga mencapai punggunya. Sweater yang biasa ia keakan kini tergantikan oleh terusan putih yang nampak kontras dengan kulitnya.

Emerald indahnya melirik jam. Kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi ia akan pergi, kembali meninggalkan zona nyamannya disini. Terlebih dengan orang yang selama ini ia hindari. Perasaan gelisah itu kembali memenuhi hatinya. Ia membencinya, ia benci keadaan seperti ini.

Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu itu kembali berseliweran dalam benaknya. Gadis itu menggeleng, Tidak ia tidak boleh seperti ini sekarang.

 _cklek_

"Ayo, _Kaa-san_ sudah menunggu dibawah."

Suara itu, suara yang kembali membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Syukurlah pemuda yang menyerukan suaranya tadi sudah berlalu menuruni tangga, jika tidak entah apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Ia berjalan tersendat-sendat menuju ranjang, mengambil tas jinjingnya. Secepat kilat ia mengambil botol obat yang selalu ia simpan disana, mengunyahnya seolah obat itu tak terasa pahit dimulutnya.

"Kau tampak berbeda dengan gaun itu."

Sakura kaget saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang memujinya saat ia membuka pintu.

Sasuke, pria itu masih berdiri menunggu gadis musim semi itu turun bersamanya.

 _'Ia benar-benar tak mengingatnya_ ' Ujar Sakura dalam hati. Bergegas Sakura turun menuruni tangga lantai bawah untuk menghampi Mikoto, sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tarik nafas, buang .

Itulah yang gadis musim semi itu lakukan , ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang harus menahan gugup saat sedang bersama si bungsu Uchiha itu. Salahkan Mikoto yang sengaja menyuruhnya untuk duduk disamping kemudi bersama Sasuke.

Ingin sekali ia menolak tapi...

"Sakura? Boleh kupanggil begitu?" Ujar Sasuke.

Gadis yang duduk disebelahnya ini hendak membuka suaranya namun...

 **Sakura's POV**

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa suaraku tak keluar? Kenapa aku tak bisa membalas ucapan Sasuke?

"Tentu saja Sasuke- _kun_! Kalian akan segera menikah." Ujar Bibi Mikoto.

Syukurlah ia ada disini, jika tidak mungkin Sasuke akan aneh karena aku tak menjawab ucapannya. Tidak mungkin ia kecewa .

Lebih parah lagi jika ia tahu tentang penyakitku, Ia pasti akan menatapku jijik, lelaki mana yang tak kecewa saat tahu istrinya membohonginya? Terlebih saat tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ia pasti akan meninggalkanku.

Tapi ini diluar akal nalarku, dr. Shimura bilang obat itu akan membantu menengangkanku. Tenang, aku memang merasa tengah saat sedang bersama dengan Sasuke, melupakan traumaku sejenak, tapi kenapa suaraku...

Apa ini efek samping karena aku terlalu sering meminum obat 2 bulan terakhir ini?

" _Kaa-san_ senang sekali, kalian akhirnya setuju untuk menikah. Ku harap kalian dekat seperti dulu." Ujar Bibi Mikoto yang duduk di jok belakang.

Mendengar pernyataan Ibunya, sontak membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahku. "Hn?" Ia kembali mengeluarkan trademarknya.

Sasuke menoleh seolah menanyakan kebenarannya padaku. Ku palingkan wajahku keluar jendela, aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, tidak untuk saat ini.

 **End of Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dengan apik tepat didepan sebuah butik langganan ibunya, rencananya hari ini Mikoto dan calon istrinya akan memesan beberapa pakaian untuk pernikahan mereka awal bulan nanti.

Setelah turun dari mobil Sasuke gadis musim semi itu cepat-cepat menghampiri calon ibu mertuanya.

Sasuke turun ke mobil setelahnya, menyadari adanya rasa tak nyaman pada diri Sakura membuatnya mau tak mau harus menjaga jarak sementara. "Kaa-san, aku harus segera pergi untuk menemui Suigetsu sekarang. "

Mikoto mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sang putra.

Namun sebelum pria itu memasuki mobil, ia kembali menoleh . "Nikmati waktumu bersama _kaa-san_ Sakura." Ujarnya. Sasuke melihat itu, gadis itu menggangguk menanggapi ucapannya, meski hanya sebuah anggukan entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasa senang, ah ia seperti remaja smp yang sedang merasakan cinta saja.

Menyembunyikan rona di kedua pipinya Sasuke segera masuk ke mobil dan melajukan kendaraannya ke tempat Suigetsu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikoto memperlihatkan beberapa gaun pengantin cantik pada Sakura, namun gadis itu selalu menolak model yang ia berikan. Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu selalu menggeleng enggan, apakah gaun yang ia pilihkan terlalu terbuka? Tapi bukankah itu wajar? Setiap pengantin wanita ingin tampil cantik didepan suaminya nanti. Namun Sakura? Entahlah ia memiliki alasan sendiri untuk itu.

"Pilihlah gaun yang ingin kau pakai nanti Sakura- _chan_. Aku harus memilih beberapa Tuxedo untuk pria-priaku." Ujar Mikoto riang.

Ia meninggalkan Sakura dengan seorang pelayang dan berjalan ke bagian butik lainnya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya kasar, ia menyambar ponsel yang ada ditangannya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang sangat ia hafal.

 _Tut_

 _Tut_

 _Tut_

" _Sai nii_ , bisakah kau datang kemari?" Ujar Sakura gugup, sebenarnya ia tak yakin dengan ini tapi ia benar-benar sedang membutuhkan Sai.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya orang di sebrang sana khawatir.

Nafas gadis itu mulai memburu. " Kumohon jemput aku di Tokyo town sekarang." Lirih Sakura dengan Suara yang bergetar.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi denganmu sekarang."

"Kumohon datanglah Dokter aku membutuhkanmu!" Ucap Sakura setengah berteriak.

Pelayan yang ada disana sedikit kaget dengan teriakan kecil Sakura barusan. Apa yang terjadi pada Nona ini pikirnya.

"Nona apa kau ingin melihat beberapa gaun lagi?" Tanya pelayan itu takut-takut."

Sakura mencoba mengambil nafas menenangkan sarafnya sekarang. "Tolong ambilkan gaun dengan lengan panjang." Putus Sakura kemudian.

Pelayan tadi mengantarkan ke tempat dimana gaun-gaun itu berada.

Sakura sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya pada gaun panjang dengan warna putih susu. Bagian lengan panjang dengan bordel bunga-bunga membuatnya nampak cantik. Oh ya tak lupa bagian atas yang sedikit terbuka hingga menampakan bahunya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya nona?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan, namun saat pelayan itu mencoba membantu masuk kedalam fitting room Sakura menghalanginya.

"Biar aku sendiri." Ujarnya .

"T-tapi Nona..."

"Biar aku sendiri, kau bisa panggilkan nyonya Uchiha di depan."

Akhirnya pelayan itu menyerah dan memanggil Mikoto ke tempat Sakura.

Sakura keluar dari fitting room, gaun yang ia kenakan nampak cantik dan pas ditubuhnya. Mikoto tersenyum puas, calon menantunya ini benar-benar sangat cantik.

"Pilihan yang bagus sayang." Puji Mikoto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

Konan sang desainer manatap hasil karyanya kagum, gaunnya nampak baik jika dikenakan oleh calon Nyonyaa Uchiha ini. "Mungkin aka lebih baik jika aku mengecilkan bagian pinggangnya sedikit lagi. Apa kau tak teberatan dengan itu Haruno-san?" Tanya Konan. Sakura mengangguk.

Mikoto cemberut mendengarnya. "Kau terlalu kurus sayang, jika kau sudah menikah kau harus memperhatikan pola makanmu ya?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, Ia sangat menyukai perhatian Mikoto ini, mengingatkannya pada mendiang Ibunya."Baik Bibi."

"Baiklah, kau sudah memilih gaun yang cantik, Tuxedo juga sudah. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita melihat beberapa pakaian untukmu sayang?" Tawar Mikoto.

Belum sempat ia memnjawab, perhatiannya kini terah pada ponsel yang ada di meja , disamping tempat Mikoto duduk, mengerti sang pelangganmembutuhkan ponselnya, salah satu pelayan mengantarkan ponsel itu pada Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Mikoto menatap heran pada putrinya, ia betul-betul penasaran dengan siapa Sakura berbicara.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Mikoto.

Sakura menggeleng. "Sebenarnya, aku harus bertemu seseorang hari ini bibi."

"Siapa? Apa perlu aku menelpon Sasuke sekarang untuk mengantarmu?" Tawar Mikoto.

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat, justru itu yang ingin ia hindari!"Ah, tidak dia akan menjemputku..."

"Permisi." Terdengar suara bariton dari belakang sekumpulan wanita itu, Mikoto menoleh dan cukup terkejut setelah mendengar kalimat kedua yang terlontar dari bibir pria itu.

"Permisi Nyonya, aku disini untuk menjemput Sakura."

Mikoto diam sejenak. Siapa pria ini?

Sakura tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Sai. "Tunggulah aku akan berganti pakaian." Ujar Sakura.

"Tentu."

Mikoto yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya barusan mencoba menatap pemuda yang tengah tersenyum hangat pada calon menantunya itu. "Kau... Siapa?" Tanyanya.

Sai tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya sopan. "Ah, Perkenalkan Nyonya Saya Shimura Sai."

"Apa kau... teman Sakura?"

Sai tersenyum menanggapinya. "Secara teknis mungkin ya, kami sudah saling mengenal hampir 7 tahun. "

Mata Mikoto menyipit mendengarnya. 7 tahun yang lalu ? batinnya.

Namun belum sempat ia bertanya Sakura sudah muncul dengan pakaian semula, "Maaf Bibi, tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus kubicarakan. Kuharap bibi tak keberatan. " Lirihnya.

Mikoto menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus surai merah muda Sakura sayang. "Tidak sayang, aku bisa menelpon Sasuke untuk menjemputku nanti. Pastikan kau pulang sebelum makan malam ya?" Ujar Mikoto.

Sakura hanya bisa memaksakan senyumnya dan berjalan dengan Sai setelah membungkuk pamit pada Mikoto.

Ia garap ia benar-benar akan tenang tepat sebelum makan malam .

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kau khawatirkan Sakura?" Tanya Sai setelah memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di basement apartemen miliknya.

Sebenarnya setelah kepindahan Sakura ke mansion keluarga Uchiha, ia memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen di Tokyo, untuk mengantisipasi jika terjadi hal-hal seperti ini.

Ia berjanji pada Sakura kalau ia akan selalu ada disamping gadis itu, membantunya melewati masalah yang ia alami.

"Dokter..."

"...aku...aku aku tak bisa menjalani pernikahan ini." Lirih Sakura.

Air matanya tanpa disuruh sudah terjun bebas dari mata cantiknya, Sai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa yang membuat gadis ini kembali menyerah?

Ia menempatkan kedua tangan hangatnya di bahu mungil Sakura, gadis itu tengah menenggelamkan kedua wajahnya ke dalam telapak tangannya. "Hey, apa yang salah denganmu? tenanglah dulu. Kita akan bicara didalam oke? " Tawar Sai.

Ia membantu gadis itu untuk turun dari mobil dan memasuki apartemen pribadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FuFu's Restaurant**

"Yo Saskey kau benar-benar terlambat." Ujar si pria bergigi hiu Hoshizuki Suigetsu.

Sementara Sasuke, tanpa raut wajah menyesal atau apaun ia malah duduk dengan santai didepan kedua temannya yang memasang wajah jengkel.

"Cih, sifat tak tahu malumu memang masih melekat ya teme." Ujar si pria berkumis kucing Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn, aku harus mengantar seseorang kebutik." Jelas Sasuke.

Suigetsu mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan seseorang? Apa kau tengah berkencan?"

Sasuke menyeringai karenanya. Namun belum sempat ia menjelaskan pemuda berkumis kucing itu seenak udelnya menyerobot bagian miliknya.

"Dia? Berkencan? Aku berani bertaruh kalau dia tak akan menikah sebelum diriku!" Ujar Naruto percaya diri.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. " Seberapa yakin ?"

Naruto tersenyum . "Sangat yakin. " Ia mengeluarkan undangan dari dalam tas kantor yang ia bawa. "Aku dan Hinata akan bertunangan pertengah bulan depan."

Sasuke ingin tertawa mendengarnya, namun ia tahan. Ia harus tetap mempertahankan pridenya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha!

"Hn. Awal bulan nanti aku akan menikah."

Mendengar kalimat sakral yang diucapkan pemuda berambut raven itu memebuat mata Suigetsu dan Naruto membelalak kaget, bahkan saking kagetnya Naruto harus menyembukan kembali orange juice favoritnya dengan cara tak elit. "Serius _teme_? " Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tak berkata seperti itu hanya untuk mengamankan pride mu saja kan? " Tanya Suigetsu meyakinkan.

Naruto panas dingin, masa iya ia harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri atas perkataan yang baru ia lontarkan beberapa menit lalu. Haruskan ia menyembah pesona Uchiha yang agung?

"Ya! kau tak mungkin menikah. Kau _player teme_!" Tuduh Naruto tak mau kalah.

Sasuke mendengus, merasa terkalahkan membuat sahabat kuningnya ini nampak gila. "Aku bukan _player_. Sumpal mulutmu sebelum istriku mendengar semuanya. " Ancam Sasuke. Ia tak mau kalau sampai mulut busuk para sahabatnya ini sampai terdengar ke telinga Sakura. Entah kenapa ia tak ingin menyakiti gadis merah muda itu.

"Cukup candaanmu Sasuke. kau membuat Naruto panas dingin." Pinta Suigetsu.

Sasuke tak habis pikir apa benar jika ia menikah itu adalah hal yang mustahil?

"Jika memang benar kau akan menikah, ucapkan dengan siapa maka kami akan percaya. "

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tentu itu hal mudah, dengan bangga ia kan mengatakannya. "Haruno Sakura."

Dan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke saat itu sontak membuat dua sahabat didepannya ini terdiam, saling melempar pandang.

.

.

.  
.

Sakura sudah nampak lebih tenang, kini ia duduk disalah satu sofa apartemen Sai, Sai duduk tepat disebelah gadis itu. Menggenggam tangannya seolah menguatkan.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu hm? " Tanyanya lembut.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku aku tak bisa terus memakai topeng seperti ini dokter." Lirihnya.

"Siapa yang memakai topeng Sakura , aku tak mengerti?" Tanya Sai, sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui maksud dari gadis itu, selam hampir 3 tahun menjadi dokter pribadi Sakura membuatnya hafal akan semuanya. Namun ia enggan terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan . Ia ingin gadis itu sendiri yang mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Aku tak bisa

berpura-pura didepan Bibi Mikoto dan keluarga Uchiha lainnya dokter, aku tak mau bergantung pada obat itu..."Lirihnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berpura-pura? Selama kau tinggal denganku dan ayah kau selalu menjadi dirimu sendiri Sakura. Kenapa sekarang kau harus berpura-pura?" Tanyanya lagi.

Tangis gadis musim semi itu kembali pecah. "Itu karena kalian mengetahui keadaanku!" Ujarnya setengah berteriak.

"...mereka...mereka tak tahu siapa aku, mereka tak tau penyakitku, mereka tak tahu kepribadianku. Harusnya aku tak pernah menyutujui pernikahan ini." tambahnya.

"Apa yang salah dengamu Sakura? apa alasan mereka tak lagi menerimamu? kau tahu betul mereka mencarimu selama ini." Jelas Sai.

"Tidak! Mereka akan jijik setelah mengetahui penyakitku , mereka akan iba dan menatap kasihan padaku aku membencinya." Sakura kembali menangis histeris, menenggelamkan kedua wajahnya dengan tangan miliknya.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Buktinya Itachi tidak membencimu?" Tanya Sai meyakinkan, ia tak yakin apa Itachi sudah menceritak ini pada keluarganya atau belum tapi yang jelas kini Sakura kembali depresi memikirkan kehidupannya bersama keluarga Uchiha nanti.

"Aku...aku cacat dokter. Aku tak bisa menikahi Sasuke." Gadis merah muda itu menarik surai panjang miliknya frustasi.

Sai mencoba menghentikan kegiatan Sakura dengan mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis itu, memaksanya menatap onyx miliknya yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri Sakura, kau tidak cacat, penyakitmu itu bisa sembuh. Dengarkan aku." Jelas Sai.

Sakura menggeleng, ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sai, " Tidak aku cacat! Aku tak bisa menikahi Sasuke!" Teriaknya.

Sai menyerah, Sakura kembali menangis menutupi wajahnya. Memaksa Sakura yang sedang kalut memang tak mudah. Ia hanya perlu mengetahui alasan mengapa gadis musim semi itu berkata demikian.

"Aku tak mengerti Sakura, kenapa kau bilang kau cacat? Kau bisa sembuh jika kau mengikuti pengobatan yang ku anjurkan dan bisa menjalini hidup seperti biasanya lagi."

Sakura tetap menggelang, tangisannya semakin keras kali ini. "Sudah kubilang aku cacat. aku tak bisa berbicara!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Sai makin bingung, gadis ini bilang ia tak bisa bicara, lantar dengan siapa ia berbicara sekarang, suara siapa ini? apa Sakura mengalami delusi? atau dirinya?

Namun pemikiran negatifnya seketika hilang setelah gadis itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sasuke tak berjalan dengan lancar, aku masih ketakutan dan menghindarinya..." Sakura mencoba menyeka air mata yang kembali membasahi wajah cantiknya itu.

"...aku tahu itu salah jadi beberapa hari belakangan ini aku mencoba terbiasa dengannya, dengan bantuan obat darimu tentu saja..."

Gadis itu terus menjambak rambutnya mengingat kejadian barusan. "... namun saat ia mengajaku berbicara ... aku.. aku tak bisa menjawabnya dokter , suaraku tercekat.. apa yang salah denganku sebenarnya! kenapa memori kecelakaan tujuh tahun lalu terus berputar diotakku dokter!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Sai terdiam, ia mencoba berfikir, trauma apa yang sebenarnya dialami Sakura hingga gadis ini tak mampu berbicara dengan Sasuke?

Dengan cepat Sai meraih tangah Sakura dan membawanya kepelukan hangat miliknya. Ia membuat suara halus untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Tenanglah, Sakura."

Gadis itu menggeleng dalam pelukannya. "Sasuke pasti kecewa saat mengetahui kalau istrinya cacat sepertiku, ia akan semakin membenciku dokter." Lirih Sakura.

"Tenanglah, aku akan mengatasinya. Lebih baik kau tinggal dulu disini Sakura. Aku yakin kau tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir dengan keadaanmu sekarang."

Sakura menggangguk dalam pelukannya.

Sai masih senantiasa mengelus surai gadis itu, ia berpikir sejenak. Ia harus membicarakan ini dengan keluarga Uchiha cepat atau lambat. Kenyataan yang akan Sakura dapat mungkin tidak selalu baik, tapi yang jelas ini semua demi kebahagiaan gadis itu, gadis yang sangat ia sayangi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _A/N_**

 _Konichiwa Minna. Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan update yang tak menentu . Beberapa hari terakhir ini hanabi sempat kehilangan feel menulis cerita ini . Untuk kedepannya hanabi akan berusaha. Jangan lupa RnR yaa_


	4. -4-

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © **KawaiiHanabi**

 **Your Voice**

Uchiha Sasuke **X** Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dahi Sasuke nampak berkerut saat mengamati kedua sahabatnya yang terbengong-bengong saat ia mengucapkan nama Haruno Sakura. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya yang akan menikahi gadis itu bulan depan. Entahlah.

"Apa... maksudmu dengan menikahi Sakura _-chan_?" Tanya Naruto pada Sahabat karibnya ini.

"- _Chan_? " Ulang Sasuke ragu. "...kau mengenalnya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Sebenarnya..." "Aww-" Dengan tak elitnya Naruto menjerit kesakitan tatkala si pria bergigi hiu ini entah dengan sengaja atau tidak menginjak kakinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sui." Bnetak Naruto.

"Apa kalian mengetahui sesuatu ?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto dan Suigetsu saling pandang. "Berhenti berperilaku seperti itu didepanku. Menjijikan." Ujar Sasuke.

Merasa risih dengan tatapan Sasuke yang seakan ingin menguliti mereka hidup-hidup itu membuat Suigetsu tertawa canggung.

"Hahaha, tak ada apa-apa ya kan Naruto?!" Suigetsu menyikut perut Naruto. Namun sayang beribu sayang pemuda berkulit tan itu tak dapat menerjemahkan kode sang empunya.

Naruto meringis memegangi perutnya yang agak perih, maniknya menatap tajam kearah Suigetsu yang masih melotot kearahnya.

"Kalian benar-benar aneh." Sindir Sasuke.

"Kau bajingan yang beruntung kawan, takdir berhasil menyatukanmu dengan cinta lama yang hilang~"

Suigetsu kembali melotot, Naruto benar-benar hanya ingin bermain dengan ucapannya barusan itu, namun lain lagi dengan Sasuke. Dahinya semakin berkerut mendengar gurauan Naruto barusan.

"Naruto hanya bercanda Sasuke." Kilah Suigetsu.

Naruto yang naasnya baru saja tersadar dengan ucapannya barusan buru-buru mengumpat. Ia lupa jika Sasuke itu hilang ingatan.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan ?" Onyx kelam milik Sasuke menatap tajam pada dua makhluk didepannya ini.

Naruto dan Suigetsu meringis melihatnya. Merteka hanya tak bisa membayangkan. Ya, membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti Sasuke tak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis yang akan ia nikahi ini terlibat dengan masa lalunya?

Bagimana jika Sasuke semakin penasaran hingga mengorek latar belakang gadis yang akan ia nikahi itu? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang Uchiha. Pilihan mereka adalah sedikit mengarang cerita sebelum Uchiha Sasuke bertindak.

Jika boleh memilih sebenarnya mereka baik Naruto ataupun Suigetsu tak ingin menyembunyikan fakta yang mereka ketahui tentu saja. Namun mengingat akan keadaan Sasuke saat ini, mereka pikir bungkam adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Tidak, ini tidak penting. Maksudku dulu aku pernah menyukai Sakura-chan. " Ujar Naruto, ia tak berbohong sepenuhnya disini, gadis musim semi itu pernah menarik atensinya saat tahun ajaran pertama di masa smp dulu.

"Ya, itu benar. Gadis yang kebingungan dijalanan yang penuh dengan pohon sakura kan?" Tambah Suigetsu menguatkan.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, musim pertama di masa smp? jalanan penuh pohon sakura?

Ia mengingat semua itu sekolahnya. Tapi kenapa ia tak mengingat ada calon istrinya disana?

"Dia satu angkatan denganku?" Tanya Sasuke menyakinkan.

Seketika Suigetsu membeku, mereka benar-benar ingin menghindari percapan ini, khususnya masa SMP mereka dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ah, ya kurasa kita ditahun yang sama . kau tahu Naruto adalah tipe orang yang mudah tertarik akan suatu hal." Ujar Suigetsu.

Naruto tak menyadarinya, ucapan Suigetsu, peringatan tanda bahaya darinya. Ia terlanjur tersulut emosi akan perkataan si gigi hiu itu yang secara tak langsung mengatakan ia ini pria gampangan?

Naruto mendengus. "Kau pikir begitu? Kita bahkan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu."

Otak bodoh Naruto. Suigetsu tak ingin menanggapinya. hancur sudah apapun ia menutup informasi itu. Naruto akan dengan senang hati membukanya.

"Kita ?"

Naruto menangguk.

" _Rookie_ 9 tentu saja."

"Jika Sakura adalah bagian dari rookie 9, kenapa aku tak melihatnya setelah kecelakaan ? " Pertanyaan Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto bungkam. Suigetsu hanya mengehala nafasnya. Entah Sasuke yang terlalu cerdas, atau Naruto yang terlalu polos disini.

Namun setelah suara itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat menanggapi ucapan bungsu Uchiha itu. Mereka lebih memilih diam, menutupi apa yang mereka ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya tatkala ia menapaki kediaman Uchiha , onyx miliknya mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru rumah secara tak biasa mencari sosok yang entah kenapa mengusiknya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Khususnya setelah mendapatkan pernyataan dari Naruto , jika calon istrinya itu adalah bagian dari _rookie_ 9.

 _Rookie_ 9\. Jika Sasuke mengingatnya kembali, Julukan pada 9 orang anak yang selalu melakukan beberapa kegiatan bersama. Bahkan mereka memiliki ruang klub khusus yang ada tepat didepan lapangan _baseball_ sekolah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa kenyataan itu membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat, meski pada kenyataanya ia belum mengingat apupun perihal calon istrinya itu.

 _"Kaa-san_?" Tegur Sasuke saat melihat yang ibu yang tengah mempersiapkan makan malam mereka dibantu dengan kakak sulungnya Uchiha Itachi.

Ia menarik salah satu kursi. Kursi barisan kedua setelah kursi ayahnya. Tepat disamping sang kakak.

"Apa makan malam hari ini ?" Tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum cerah. "Steak. Kau tak keberatan sayang?"

Sasuke menggeleng, apapun yang ibunya masak ia pasti akan menyukainya.

"Dimana Sakura?" Ujar Itachi.

Sasuke menatap anikinya heran. "Ia belum kembali ?"

Itachi menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Satu hal yang pasti, jika Sakura tak ada di kamar Itachi gadis itu pasti ada ditaman belakang, namun mengingat ini sudah hampir jam makan malam rasanya tidak mungkin.

Kecuali jika gadis itu keluar tadi siang, dan melewatkan waktu makan malam dirumah.

" _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Itachi.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum canggung. "Sebenarnya tadi siang Sakura-chan pergi bersama temannya."

"Teman?" Tanya Itachi heran. Itachi tak pernah tau jika Sakura memiliki teman di Tokyo setelah sekian lam. Mengingat cerita mas lalu gadis itu pun, Itachi yakin hanya sedikit orang yang mengenalnya di Tokyo, terkecuali jika teman itu adalah Sai.

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang nampak duduk cemas di meja makan. "Ahaha, ya aku yakin pasti ia merindukan teman - temannya setelah sekian lama."

"Tapi Itachi- _kun_..."

Itachi mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celana bahannya, " _Kaa-san_ aku harus naik keatas untuk menelpon seseorang. Kalian bisa makan malam lebih dulu. "

Mikoto hanya mengangguk menyiakan ucapan putra sulungnya, jujur saja ia khawatir dengan putrinya saat ini. Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir putrinya saat ini tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang pria, yang jika ia taksir mungkin usianya seumuran Itachi.

Bagaiamana jika pria itu adalah kekasih Sakura? Bagaimana pria itu menculik Sakura dan mengajaknya kawin lari? oh Mikoto kau terlalu banyak menonton Sinetron. Ia tak dapat membayangkannya. Bagaimana pun caranya Sakura harus menjadi Uchiha dan menikah dengan Sasuke!

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia sedikit mengalami masalah Itachi- _san_."

"Apa maksudmu dr. Shimura? Apa penyakitnya..."

Hal-hal negatif berseliweran di benak Itachi, saat ia menelpon dr. Shimura dan mengetahui kalau Sakura tengah bersamanya tentu membuatnya sangat khawatir. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di butik tadi?

"Kita harus bertemu Itachi-san. Besok bersama orangtuamu." Jelas dr. Shimura disebrang sana.

Orangtua ? Apa ada suatu hal yang serius menimpa Sakura?!

Itachi sempat diam namun berkat suara ketukan adiknya pria itu kembali sadar dan membalas Ucapan dr. Shimura.

"Baiklah kita akan bertemu besok. Tolong jaga dia untukku dokter." Itachi mengangguk dan menutup telponnya.

Onyxnya beralih pada Sasuke yang duduk di meja kerjanya. Adik bungsunya itu nampak mengamati beberapa foto yang dipajang apik disana.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah selesai dengan makan malammu? " Tanya Itachi.

Sasuke hanya berdehem memberikan trademarknya. Ia tak makan malam. Tidak karena ada suatu hal yang mengusiknya.

"Kau berbicara dengan seseorang?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya kenalanku." Mengatakan ini soal Sakura bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan, nada suaranya terdengar ragu untuk bertanya dan Itachi menyadari itu. "Aniki."

Itachi menoleh, tumben sekali adik semata wayangnya ini berkunjung kekamarnya, terlebih suaranya terdengar...

"Apa Sakura, maksudku kami memiliki hubungan dimasa lalu?"

Onyx milik Itachi membulat kaget, darimana adiknya dapat mengetahui semua itu?

"Ah, Ayah dan Ibu berteman baik dengan orangtua Sakura." Jelas Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk. Jika kedua orang tuanya memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan keluarga Sakura pantas saja mereka melakukan perjodohan.

"Tapi kemana saja ia selama 7 tahun terakhir, maksudku setelah kecelakaan itu ?" Tanya Sasuke.

Diamnya Itachi membuat Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa semua orang telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, Naruto Suigetsu, Itachi, Ayah dan Ibunya, bahkan calon istrinya sekalipun , mereka menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang tak patut ia ketahui.

" _Anik_ i ?" Tegur Sasuke.

"...ah aku tidak yakin tentang itu. " Ujar Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya yanng tidak gatal.

Sasuke menyerah . " _Sou_.." Ia mulai beranjak dari meja kerja Itachi mendekati pintu kamar. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam kantung celananya.

"Maaf Sasuke, lebih baik Sakura sendiri yang menceritakannya . Bukan aku." Gumam Itachi pada Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kafe di pusat kota, Disinilah dr. Shimura berada. Ia duduk menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan jalanan kota yang cukup ramai. Disebelahnya duduk seorang gadis yang nampak cantik meski hanya mengenakan jeans dan kemeja kebesaran bergaris andalannya.

Surai merah muda panjangnya sengaja digelung asal, menyisakan anak rambut membuat lehernya nampak sedikit err _sexy_? Kurasa ungkapan kita kali ini tak tepat. Berhentilah bergurau akan gadis manis yang duduk di sebelah dr. Shimura sekarang.

Meski nampak terlihat tenang dan amat cantik diluarnya. Tidak begitu dengan hatinya, berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk dalam hati kecilnya, sedih senang lega? entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ia tak mengerti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat lonceng pintu restoran itu berbunyi, nampaklah tiga orang yang sedari tadi merea tunggu, sepasang suami istri yang usianya mungkin sudah diakhir 50-an , dan seorang pemuda yang gagah mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu yang nampak pas ditubuhnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kami sangat khawatir." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu menatap Sakura sendu.

Sai, pemuda itu hanya mampu menguatkan Sakura dengan menggenggam erat salah tangannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut dan mempersilahkan ketiga tamunya duduk.

"Maaf meminta kalian bertemu mendadak tuan dan nyonya Uchiha. " Ujar Sai sopan.

Setidaknya ia masih tahu diri, mengingat kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Fugaku Uchiha, salah satu manusia tersibuk di Jepang.

"Itachi- _san_ pun, maaf mengganggu waktu bertugasmu." Itachi hanya menggeleng, ia mengambil kursi tepat disebelah Sakura.

Onyxnya menangkap gadis musim semi itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya, kedua tangannya pun menggenggam erat lengan Sai dibawah meja, ia nampak ketakutan.

"Tidak, jika ini menyangkut putriku kau bisa menghubungi kapan saja tuan..." Ujar Fugaku menggantung, ia asih belum mengetahui pemuda dihadapannya ini .

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sai, Shimura Sai." Ujar Sai ramah.

"Ah, baiklah. Jadi apa yang membuat kami harus menemuimu dan..." Onyx milik Fugaku menatap Sakura penuh selidik. "Sakura apa yang terjadi denganmu ?"

Sakura mendongak menatap ayah mertuanya, emeraldnya pun melirik kearah Mikoto yang tengah duduk disamping Fugaku dan menatapnya dengan wajah sendu. Sialan, ia benar-benar membenci tatapan itu.

" _Ano_ \- Fugaku _Ji-san_ , apa kau bisa membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Sasuke? " Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat mata keempat manusia yang ada dihadapannya melotot kaget, terlebih Mikoto.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura- _chan_? Itu tidak mungkinkan?" Ujar Mikoto.

"Sakura , kita disini bukan untuk itu kau ingat ? " Tegur Sai.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu perlahan mulai mengangkat kepalanya, emeraldnya mulai berair mencoba membendung ai mata yang ia miliki.

"Aku tahu Dokter, kita disini bukan untuk itu saja, ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kukatakan pada paman dan bibi." Lirihnya.

"Sakura. kita bicarakan lagi soal pernikahan-.."

Ucapan Itachi terpotong saat gadis itu berteriak sambil menangis sendu kearahnya. " _Nii-san wa yoku wakarimasen_!"

Sai mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan memegang kedua bahu yang membelakanginya. Namun segera Sakura menepis lengan pemuda berambut eboni itu. "Sakura.."

" _Damare_! " Desis Sakura. "Dokter kau berbohong, kau bilang aku akan sembuh jika bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi..."

Sakura merengut,ia mengepalkan kedua lengannya dimeja, seakan meluapkan kekesalan yang selama ini ia tahan.

Itachi yang sedari tadi diam hanya mampu menatap gadis merah muda itu sendu. Bentakannya barusan menyadarkannya, ini semua kesalahannya. Jika saja ia bisa mengundur waktu penangkapan dan membicarakannya baik-baik dengan atasannya ia tak akan menahan Kizashi. Membuat Sakura kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Tak akan membuat gadis itu mendekam di rumah sakit bersama dr. Shimura selama bertahun-tahun tidak.

"Sakura..." Lirih Itachi sembari memegang tangan gadis musim semi yang tengah mengepal itu. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mentap Sakura. Membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kumohon. Ini demi Sasuke. Itachi- _nii_ kau tahu betul bagaimana keadaanku." Ujar Sakura.

Gadis itu mencoba berontak melepas dekapan Itachi padanya, ia tahu Itachi mencegahnya mengatakan hal lebih seputar pernikahannya. Entah apa yang kini ada dipikiran pemuda itu yang jelas ia tak peduli. Terlebih lagi dr. Shimura yang sedari tadi tak berniat membantunya. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini semua sendiri. Dengan caranya. Demi Sasuke-nya.

"Sakura, apa ini?" Fugaku berbicara. Onyx miliknya menatap gadis musim semi itu tajam menuntut penjelasan. Di meja itu bisa dikatakan hanya Mikoto, Itachi dan dr. Shimura lah yang tahu masalahnya. Tidak dengan Fugaku, ia terlalu sibuk membaca dokumen perusahaan dibanding membaca gelagat calon menantunya selama ini.

"Apa alasan kau tak bisa menikahi putraku karena pemuda ini?" Tanyanya . Ia memandang dr. Shimura sinis. Seakan gagal mengolah pembicaraan mereka barusan.

" _Anata_.." Tegur Mikoto, ia tak ingin membuat suaminya salah paham. Meski dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyangka jika Sakura memiliki affair dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Saya dokter pribadi Haruno Sakura tuan, mohon maaf tapi apa yang anda pikirkan tentang saya dan Sakura itu salah." Jelas Sai. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Fugaku barusan. Terlebih ia belum sempat mengenalkan diri lebih jauh karena Sakura tak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk berbicara. Harusnya ia menemui keluarga Uchiha diam-diam saja.

"Dokter?" Tanya Figaku heran. Sekali lagi ia menatap Sakura dan Itachi. "...apa ini Itachi?"

Itachi menatap ayahnya ." Ayah ini..."

"Aku cacat paman." Potong Sakura. Gadis itu tak tampak lebih baik sekarang, suaranya bergetar mengatakan kenyataan itu. Pandangan matanya kosong, sama seperti pertama kali Itachi melihatnya di rumah sakit.

"Cacat?" Ulang Fugaku. Atensinya kini telah sepenuhnya beralih pada Sakura. Menunggu perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut gadi itu. Ia benar-benar butuh penjelasan.

"Depresi, trauma... " Jelas Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"...Aku bahkan hampir gila dengan menyakiti diriku sendiri." Tambahnya

Fugaku mematung. Mikoto menutup mulutnya sendiri, meski ia sudah tahu hal itu dari Itachi tapi tetap saja mendengar dari Sakura sendiri membuatnya sedih. Semenyedihkan itukah kehidupan gadis musim semi ini selama 6 tahun terakhir.

"...kau apa?" Fugaku mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia masih belum percaya ini.

Sai bertindak. "Sakura dengar, kau tak separah itu. bukankah beberapa tahun terakhir kau mulai bisa mengendalikan dirimu kembali? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya dr. Shimura.

"Hora, Sakura-chan bukankah kau selama ini baik-baik saja? Itu sudah berlalu bukan seperti yang dr. Shimura katakan. " Rayu Mikoto. Ia tak tahu fakta yang sebenarnya tapi ia rasa membuat Sakura mau menikahi putranya adalah alasan yang baik.

"...bukan hanya itu saja bibi. Baru-baru ini traumaku kembali, dr. Shimura bilang bertemu dengan Sasuke membuatku melupakan segalanya tapi..." Sakura mulai kembali terisak. Para Uchiha mulai menyimaknya. Terkecuali Sai. Ia tak ingin berkomentar tentang ini.

"...saat aku mencoba berbicara dengannya... aku... suaraku ... aku bisu, obat apapun tak dapat menolongku!" Jeritnya frustasi.

 _Hening._

Tak ada yang membalas perkataanya tadi, bahkan beberapa pelanggan kafe menatapnya aneh. Gadis merah muda itu berdiri dan mengambil tas jinjingnya, ia berlari meninggalkan meja tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Itachi yang mencoba menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Desis Itachi saat menyadari dr. Shimura mencoba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ia butuh waktu sendirian." Ujarnya.

Itachi menggeram. "Kau sebut dirimu dokter? Kau bahkan tak bisa menangani ini. Omong kosong apa yang terjadi disini!" Pria itu menggebrak meja.

"Itachi- _kun_!" Mikoto membentaknya mengisyaratkan agar putra sulungnya tenang. Ia tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian.

".. _.hontou ka_?" Ujar Fugaku lirih, sembari memperhatikan pintu restoran tempat Sakura - calon menantunya menghilang beberapa waktu lalu.

Sai menghela nafasnya, ini situasi terburuk yang ingin ia hindari. Keputusasaan nampak pada diri Itachi dan Mikoto, begitu pun Fugaku. Membaca gelagat orang lain sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari semenjak bangku kuliah.

"Fugaku- _san_ , maaf sebelumnya jika saya harus mengundangmu ke tempat seperti ini." Ujar Sai, sembari melihat ke sekeliling. Sebuah kafe pusat kota, mereka duduk di pojok ruangan samping jendela besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan jalan raya Tokyo yang lumayan ramai. "... Sakura benci ruangan tertutup jadi." Ujarnya kembali.

Mikoto tersenyum sedih menanggapinya. "dr. Shimura _desu ne_?" Tanya Mikoto meyakinkan.

Sai menggeleng, ia kurang menyukai sebutan dokter pada namanya, "Kau bisa memanggilku Sai , Mikoto- _san_."

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" Tanya Fugaku to the point. Ia adalah orang yang paling minim informasi disini. Terlebih ini mengenai calon menantunya, putri sahabatnya.

"Jika kau bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, mungkin secara sederhananya ia hanya menderita depresi , namun seiring berjalannya waktu dengan tekanan yang ia terima membuat ia mengalami guncangan dan sempat melakukan hal-hal nekat." Sai mengambil tas kerjanya dan mengeluarkan amplop cokelat. Dengan sopan ia memberikannya pada Fugaku. Ayah dua anak itu mulai membuka dan membaca kata perkata dengan cermat.

"Ini..." Ujar Fugaku pelan.

Sai mengangguk. "Kami bertemu beberapa tahun lalu, dijalanan kota . Itu pertama kalinya saat ia nekat melintasi jalan dengan lampu merah menyala."

"Oh Tuhan. " Mikoto membekap mulutnya. Itachi tak menceritakan hal ini padanya, tidak bagian percobaan bunuh diri. Ketegangan makin mencekam disini.

"Setelah menelusuri latar belakangnya dan meliat gelagatnya selama ini, ayah menyimpulkan ia depresi berat." Jelas Sai.

Fugaku yakin masalahnya tak sesederhana itu maksudku, ingat perkataan Sakura barusan ? Ia tak hanya menyebutkan depresi bukan.

"Ini salahku ayah, karena penangkapan itu, Sakura kehilangan kedua orang tuanya." Itachi menunduk dalam dalam tak berani memandang onyx tajam milik ayahnya.

"Hentikan Itachi. Ini bukan saatnya menyalahkan dirimu." Tegas Fugaku.

"Lantas apa maksud Sakura tak dapat bicara? Bukankah tadi ia bisa bicara? Maksudku kenapa ia tak dapat bicara didepan putraku? "Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

Sai menggeleng. Ia juga baru tahu hal itu kemarin, saat gadis merah muda itu menangis histeris di apartemennya. "Sakura tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang putramu, Sasuke."

Pemuda itu melirik jam sejenak. Meski terdengar tidak sopan tapi ia harus pergi kali ini, ia sudah membuat janji dengan beberapa pasien. Ia tak mengira jika melibatkan Sakura dalam hal ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Terlebih sekarang gadis itu pergi entah kemana. "Yang kudengar dari Itachi-san Sasuke kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatannya pada tahun terakhir di SMP, begitu pun Sakura, ia kembali menemuiku dengan keadaan yang sama. Sejak saat itu ia mendapat perawatan dan semakin parah saat ayahnya dinyatakan meninggal." Tutur sai.

Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat hari dimana sahabatnya dimakamkan. Ia tak melihat Sakura maupun kerabat terdekatnya. Meski pemakaman dilangsungkan tertutup mengingat status Kizashi yang masih menjadi tahanan, tapi apakah ada larangan yang menyatakan keluarga tak boleh melihat jasad Kizahi untuk yang terakhir kali? dan kenapa ia begitu terlambat menyadari ini semua?

"Kupikir mereka memiliki masalah tersendiri, mempertemukannya adalah cara yang baik. Namun aku tak memperhitungkannya hingga sejauh ini. Aku akan membicarakan dengan Sakura nanti. Kuharap kalian juga mengatakan yang sejujurnya perihal Sakura pada Sasuke. " Setelah mengatakan hal itu dr. Shimura berdiri, membenahi bajunya dan membungkuk sopan pada para Uchiha.

"Maaf sebelumnya tapi aku harus segera pergi menemui pasien, jika Fugaku- _san_ merasa kurang puas dengan penjelasanku barusan kita dapat bertemu lain waktu. " Ia memberikan kartu namanya pada Fugaku.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dokter." Ujar Itachi sembari membungkuk sopan.

"Aku melampirkan rekaman pembicaraanku dengan Sakura kemarin malam. Jika memang memungkinkan dengarkanlah bersama Sasuke. Aku permisi."

Dengan Sasuke? Itachi berpikir ini bukan hal bagus, ia tak mengingatnya sama sekali. Bagaimana jika adiknya membatalkan pernikahan ini dan semakin membuat Sakura sakit hati?

Menyadari apa yang dipikirkan putranya membuat Mikoto berpindah kursi dan duduk tepat disebelah Itachi, mengusap lembut tangan putra sulungnya menenangkan. "Kita tahu adikmu bukan orang yang berpikiran sempit seperti itu Itachi -kun."

Itachi menoleh menatap Mikoto. "Ya _Kaa-san_ hanya saja..."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "Kita akan menceritakannya pelan-pelan oke?"

.

.

.

Gadis itu terus berjalan membelah jalanan tokyo tanpa arah yang pasti. Sesekali bahunya menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki, membuat pejalan kaki itu menatapnya dirinya, dirinya tanpa kendali penuh akan emosi.

Mengungkapkan segalanya didepan Fugaku dan Mikoto tak membuat dirinya baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia merasa sebaliknya. Mereka akan membencinya, mencacinya, menganggapnya tak tahu malu.

 ** _TIN TIN TIN_**

Gadis merah muda itu terlonjak gadis saat ia merasakan ada tangan besar yang manarik pinggangnya paksa. Sontak gadis itu berbalik menatap siapa orang yang sudah menariknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah!"

Emerald miliknya membulat mendengar suara itu. Pemuda itu ia menguncang bahu Sakura cukup keras, namun ia masih tak merespon.

 _'Sasuke'_

Mulut gadis merah muda itu terbuka sedikit , namun tetap tak sepatah kata pun yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Suaranya menghilang.

Emeralnya menatap onyx yang selama ini ia rindukan, tatapan Sasuke yang sama padanya. Tatapan hangat Sasuke. Ia merindukannya.

Tangan putihnya terulur menggapai pipi Sasuke. Ia duduk ditepi terotoar sekarang, tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang mengerumuninya. Ia hanya memperdulikan Sasuke-nya. Sasuke yang tak mengingatnya. Ia mengelus harang tegas milik Sasuke. Emeraldnya berair, bibirnya mengumamkan sesuatu sebelum ia terjatuh dalam tidurnya.

Onyx milik Sasuke membulat saat gadis yang tengah didekapnya ini pingsan. Tangan lembut gadis itu yang semula mengelus rahangnya pelan jatuh terkulai lemas. Emerald yang semula menatapnya juga kini tengah bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

"Sakura ?" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh gadis. Namun sayang tak ada respon berarti.

" _Teme_! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ber-..." Ucapan Narto terhent saat melihat seorang gadis cantik yang tengah didekap protektif oleh sahabatnya. Ia tadi berlari membelah kerumunan orang-orang mengahampiri sahabatnya yang tengah memeluk seorang? Tunggu biarkan otaknya berpikir.

"Teme itu Sakura-chan bukan?!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke mengabaikannya dan menatap Naruto dingin. " _Dobe,_ ambil mobilmu dalam 5 menit kau tidak lihat tunanganku terluka hah?" Bentak Sasuke.

 _Wow_

Naruto tampak takjub mendengarnya. Kini ia percaya Sasuke tak membohongi, sahabatnya benar-benar akan menikah .

Onyx miliknya kembali menatap nyalang Naruto yang tersenyum penuh arti didepannya.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan sampai dalam lima menit." Ujar Naruto.

 _Well_ , nampaknya kau harus buru-buru Naruto. Nyawa seseorang dipertaruhkan disini. Jika kau ingin menggodai atau mengucapkan selamat pada Sasuke simpan itu nanti. Hurry Up!

.

.

.

 _drttt drttt_

Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah berada didepan UGD. Mereka membawa Sakura kerumah sakit terdekat saat itu juga. Pemuda yang biasa berwajah tenang itu gugup menanti dokter yang tak kunjung kembali bilik ruang pemerikasaan.

Telpon yang ada disampingnya terus bergetar, ia mengabaikannya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Sakura. Entah kenapa hal buruk yang menimpa gadis itu tadi membuatnya merasa aneh. Merasakan perasaan yang selama ini tak pernah muncul dihatinya.

Apa ia khawatir ?

Khawatir pada gadis yang tak ia ingat sama sekali ?

"Emm, Sasuke. Bisakah kau angkat teleponmu? Itu sangat menganggu. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Sakura-chan tapi siapa tahu teleponmu itu penting."

Sasuke pun akhirnya menurut dan menyambar telponnya tak sabaran. Membalas garang orang yang mengganggunya itu.

" _Nii-san_." Ujarnya pelan .

"Kau ada dimana Sasuke? Bisa kita bicara?"

Ia melirik ruang tempat Sakura berada barusan. Ia tak yakin menceritakan ini pada keluarganya. Ia memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk mengampiri dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan tempat Sakura diperiksa. "Di rumah temanku. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini... Ini tentang Sakura. Bisa kau datang ke mansion makan malam nanti."

"Ya. Aku akan datang."

Sasuke terpaksa berbohong. Ia tahu Itchi pasti akan membicaraan hal serius ketika ia menyuruhnya pulang ke mansion. Terlebih seperti yang kakanya katakan barusan. Ini tentang Sakura. Ia harap ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk untuknya.

Disebrang kursi tunggu nampak Naruto yang terngah berojigi dengan sang dokter yang barusan memeriksa Sakura. Selesai membungkuk mengucapkan salam, ia bergegas menghampiri Sasuke yang telah selesai dengan panggilan teleponnya.

"Apa yang dokter katakan ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tenanglah ia baik-baik saja, tak ada luka serius ia hanya syok. Kau bisa menemuinya. " Jelasnya.

Mendengar hal itu segera Sasuke bangkit dari kursi ruang tunggu dan membuka tirai dimana Sakura terbaring. Nampak gadis itu terbaring lesu di bangsal rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang menancap di sekitar pergelangan tangannya.

Entah mendapat sebuah tarikan dari mana membuat pemuda es itu dengan senang hati mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengelus pipi putih Sakura. Apa yang dialami gadis itu hari ini? apa yang ingin Itachi bicarakan soal gadis ini? pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tentu berseliweran dalam otak si bungsu Uchiha.

Tak berniat untuk menganggu tidur gadis cantik itu, Sasuke duduk di kursi sebelah bangsal Sakura sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Hampir 30 menit berlalu gadis itu mulai melenguh pelan. Sontak Sasuke terkejut dan konsentrasinya beralih pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya.

Gadis itu masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran dirinya dengan menoleh ke sekeliling.

Putih

Aroma yang masuk ke indra penciumannya pun nampak akrab. Ia sudah tak asing lagi dengan tempat ini.

 _Rumah Sakit_

Apa _Sai-nii_ yang membawaku kemari?

Perlahan emeraldnya menoleh pada sesosok pria yang sedari tadi mengamatinya, nampak sedikit kekhawatiran terpancar dari onyx sekelam malam miliknya.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" Ujar pria itu.

 _Sasuke ?_

Ternyata bukan Sai yang mengurungnya ke rumah sakit, padahal ia merasa nyaman ketika berada di kamarnya yang dulu, dengan dinding polos putih, bau obat yang selalu menyapa indra penciumannya, dan ketenangan yang sangat ia sukai.

Sakura menggeleng, kemudian balik memunggungi Sasuke. Ia sedikit mengaduh karena merasa pusing saat berbalik. Dan tampaknya Sasuke menyadari hal itu, tanpa disuruh pun ia dengan senang hati akan memanggil dokter kemari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menertawai nasibnya, takdir kembali mempermainkannya. Kejadian hari ini bagaikan cerminan kejadian 7 tahun silam dengan posisi dan keadaan yang berbeda. Nyatanya ia masih bersama Sasuke saat ini, ia baik baik saja...

"Nona, apa kau mendengarku ?" Ujar sang dokter untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sakura mengangguk. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan, lidahnya benar-benar terasa kelu saat ini dan ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke itu artinya ia pun tak akan berbicara dengan orang lain. Setidaknya itu adil untuk saat ini. Sebelum Sasuke tahu semua tentang dirinya.

"Kurasa ia sudah mulai membaik, jika ia merasa tak nyaman dirumah sakit kau bisa membawanya pulang. " Ujar sang dokter.

Sasuke mengangguk dan membungkuk kecil mengucapkan terimakasih.

Pandangannya beralih pada si gadis yang kini tengah kembali tertidur dengan posisi memunggunginya lagi ?

kenapa dia suka sekali memunggungi orang ? batin Sasuke.

"Untunglah tak terjadi hal yang serius, sebenarnya ada denganmu ?" Kicau Sasuke . Ini adalah kalimat panjang yang penuh perhatian menurutnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Ia kembali duduk di kursi dan menatap puggung Sakura.

"Aku tak tau kena kau menolak untuk berbicara denganku, tapi ingatlah kita akan menikah setidaknya cobalah untuk merubah sikapmu." Desisya.

Sasuke tak berniat sinis sungguh. Ia hanya merasa kesal ya ia merasa kesal. Sakura adalah satu dari beribu-ribu kaum hawa yang berani berbuat seperti ini padanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak diinginkan ? entah bagaimana kalian mendeskripsikannya .

Tapi yang jelas Sakura masih tak bergeming dengan posisi tidurnya.

"...Baiklah kurasa kita memang harus kembali ke mansion. " Ujar Sasuke seraya berdiri.

Telinga Sakura seakan menjadi tajam saat mendengar kata masion. Yang sudah pasti rumah Orang tua Sasuke disini. Ia masih enggan kembali kesana. Entah kenapa perasaanya terus memaksa untuk mencegah Sasuke membawanya kembali ke mansion Uchiha tidak sampai ia benar-benar siap.

Tangan gadis itu meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang hampir menjauhi bangsal tempat tidurnya, Sasuke sempat terkejut dan menatap Sakura seolah bertanya apa.

Namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng, cepat-cepat ia melepas kembali tangan hangat yang semula digenggamnya itu.

Seakan mengerti dengan bahasa yang Sakura berikan tanpa _babibu_ lagi pria dingin itu meninggalkan bangsal Sakura menuju ke ruang administrasi untuk menyelesaikan kepulangan calon istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang.

 _Apartemen Sasuke_

Awalnya Sakura ragu untuk masuk ke dalam, namun dengan sedikit paksaan dari Sasuke ia berhasil masuk dan berbaring di ranjang si bungsu Uchiha ini. Ya setidaknya tempat ini adalah tempat yang lebih baik dari mansion Uchiha dan apartemen Sai, mengingat pembicaraan siang tadi entah kenapa ia merasa malu pada keluarga Uchiha.

Emeraldnya menangkap Sasuke yang tengah berkutat dengan masakannya di kitchen set oh ya tak lupa dengan apron biru gelap yang ia kenakan. Pria dingin itu nampak tengah memasakan sesuatu, bubur mungkin. Hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum miris. Tuhan bolehkah ia menjadi egois kali ini?

Tak lama kemudian terdengar derap kaki yang berjalan menghampirinya, tepi ranjang tempat ia berbaring pun sedikit bergoyang.

Sasuke tahu gadis itu tidak tidur, ia hanya berpura-pura tidur dengan posisi memunggungi seperti dirumah sakit. Gadis itu seakan menghindarinya. Enggan berbicara dengannya. Padahal apa yang salah dengan dirinya ? Sasuke bahkan dengan senang hati menawarkan ranjang hangatnya hanya untuk gadis itu, oke ehem.

"Kau masih tak mau berbicara heh ?" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang masih sangat pelan.

Perlahan tangannga menaikan selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu hingga sebatas perut. Ia mulai beranjang dari tempat tidur dan berdiri.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus. Kunci apartemen kusimpan di samping makananmu." Ujar Sasuke.

Entah kenapa ia tergoda untuk mengusap surai merah jambu Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sudah hampir pukul tujuh, dan mungkin sudah waktunya bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Itachi katakan perihal Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau sudah datang. " Tegur Itachi saat Sasuke tengah menghampiri ayah dan ibunya yang duduk ditaman belakang.

Pria dingin itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah sang kakak, mereka duduk sambil menikmati teh usai makan malam.

"Kau melewatkan makan malam nak ?" Tanya Mikoto . Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Ia tak berselera makan belakangan ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan aniki?" Tanyanya. Ia rasa tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan kakaknya katakan tentang Sakura karena hal itu sangat mengganggunya. Pertama fakta bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang sebentar lagi menjadi pendamping hidupnya, kedua kenyataan baru yang ia terima jika Sakura adalah orang yang ada di kehidupan masa lalunya,  
jelas seperti ucapan Itachi tempo hari bahwa keluarganya memiliki relasi yang cukup baik dengan Sakura. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa selama ini ia tak pernah melihat ataup[un mendengar tentang keluarga Sakura secara langsung. Banyak fakta yang tak ia ketahui disini, tidak lebih tepatnya ia lupakan.

"Kau selalu terburu-buru nak." Sindir Fugaku. Ia pun terkejut dengan fakta yang ia terima hari ini seputar Sakura. Ia tak yakin puteranya akan terima begitu saja, terlebih ia tak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang calon menantunya. "Kuharap ini tak akan menimbulkan keputusan yang buruk mengenai pernikahanmu." Tambahnya. Sasuke mendengus. Ayolah ia bukan anak kecil, setidaknya ia tak akan gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan, terlebih itu tentang kehidupannya di masa depan, entah kenapa pilihan orangtuanya lah yang terbaik.

"...kau harus mendengarkannya. " Itachi memberikannya sebuah recorder berbentuk pulpen, tanpa ragu ia segera memutar tombol play yang terletak disalah satu sisi pulpen tersebut.

 _"Apa yang terjadi denganmu hm? "_

 _"Aku aku tak bisa terus memakai topeng seperti ini dokter."_

 _"Siapa yang memakai topeng Sakura , aku tak mengerti?"_

 _"Aku tak bisa berpura-pura didepan Bibi Mikoto dan keluarga Uchiha lainnya dokter, aku tak mau bergantung pada obat itu..."_

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan berpura-pura? Selama kau tinggal denganku dan ayah kau selalu menjadi dirimu sendiri Sakura. Kenapa sekarang kau harus berpura-pura?"_

 _(Menangis keras) "Itu karena kalian mengetahui keadaanku!"_

 _"...mereka...mereka tak tahu siapa aku, mereka tak tau penyakitku, mereka tak tahu kepribadianku."_

 _"Apa yang salah dengamu Sakura? apa alasan mereka tak lagi menerimamu? kau tahu betul mereka mencarimu selama ini."_

 _"Tidak! Mereka akan jijik setelah mengetahui penyakitku , mereka akan iba dan menatap kasihan padaku aku membencinya." (Menangis)_

 _"Dengarkan aku Sakura apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Buktinya Itachi tidak membencimu?" Tanya Sai meyakinkan, ia tak yakin apa Itachi sudah menceritak ini pada keluarganya atau belum tapi yang jelas kini Sakura kembali depresi memikirkan kehidupannya bersama keluarga Uchiha nanti._

 _"Aku...aku cacat dokter. Aku tak bisa menikahi Sasuke."_

 _"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri Sakura, kau tidak cacat, penyakitmu itu bisa sembuh. Dengarkan aku." Jelas Sai._

 _" Tidak aku cacat! Aku tak bisa menikahi Sasuke!" Teriaknya._

 _"Aku tak mengerti Sakura, kenapa kau bilang kau cacat? Kau bisa sembuh jika kau mengikuti pengobatan yang ku anjurkan dan bisa menjalini hidup seperti biasanya lagi."_

 _"Sudah kubilang aku cacat. aku tak bisa berbicara!"_

 _"Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sasuke tak berjalan dengan lancar, aku masih ketakutan dan menghindarinya..." "...aku tahu itu salah jadi beberapa hari belakangan ini aku mencoba terbiasa dengannya, dengan bantuan obat darimu tentu saja..."_

 _"... namun saat ia mengajaku berbicara ... aku.. aku tak bisa menjawabnya dokter , suaraku tercekat.. apa yang salah denganku sebenarnya! kenapa memori kecelakaan tujuh tahun lalu terus berputar diotakku dokter!"_

 _"Tenanglah, Sakura."_

 _"Sasuke pasti kecewa saat mengetahui kalau istrinya cacat sepertiku, ia akan semakin membenciku dokter."_

 **Pip**

Onyxnya membulat

Sasuke mematikan rekaman yang ada ditangannya detik berikutnya, ia memandang ayah dan ibunya yang tengah menatap sendu, begitu pun kakaknya. Jangan bilang ia orang yang paling bosoh disini. Alasan gadis itu selama ini selalu mendiamkannya adalah karena ia tak bisa bicara? Dan hanya p[ada dirinya? Jangan bercanda!

"Kuharap ini hanya gurauan." Ujarnya pelan.

Itachi melotot. "Kau pikir Sakura membual ? Apa ada yang salah dengan otakmu sehingga kau tak memahami keadaanya saat ini. Demi Tuhan ia bahkan lari saat pembicaraan tadi."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Gadis itu lari? "Tidak ini hanya, kau tahu sulit untuk dipercaya."

Mikoto tersenyum sendu dan meraih lengan putranya. " Ku tahu ini memang sulit diterima sayang, bagimu juga bagi Sakura-chan. Ia sudah mengalami masa sulit ini selama hampir 7 tahun." Jelasnya.

Sasuke cukup terkejut. Tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, jika ia menghitung mundur sekarang mungkin gadis itu pertama kali mengenal depresi saat duduk dibangsu akhir smp. Tahun yang sama dimana ia mengalami kecelakaan.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaanku? Naruto bilang kami bersama saat sekolah menengah." Tanyanya parau, entah kenapa pembicaraan ini membuat hatinya gelisah.

Mikoto menggeleng. Fugaku hanya diam tak merespon. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Itachi, sang kakak nampak mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku celananya dan menyimpannya diatas meja.

"Aku tak tau pasti, tapi kau bisa menemuinya." Jelas Itachi.

Sasuke mengambil kertas yang ia yakini sebagai kartu nama itu dan membaca deretan huruf yang tertera didalamnya. Bukankah ini seorang psikolog ? Apa ia yang menangani Sakura?

"Aku perlu berfikir. " Ujar Sasuke.

Ya, iya perlu berfikir, ini semua cukup mengejutkan baginya, kembali ke Jepang dan langsung mendapatkan calon istri cantik yang ternyata... terlalu banyak yang tak ia ketahui disini. ia benar-benar harus menenangkan fikirannya.

"Kuharap keputusanmu tak mengecewakan nak. " Pesan Fugaku.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Ya, kuharap ayah tak memaksaku untuk merubah keputusan yang akan ku ambil."

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke membuat Itachi geram. "Jangan fikir kau bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini Sasuke. " Ancamnya.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap tajam sang kakak. "kenapa kau begitu peduli? Uchiha disini bukan hanya aku saja tapi kau. Jika kau memang iba padanya nikahi saja dia, aku tak keberatan." Ujarnya ketus.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Mikoto fikir ucapan anak bungsunya ini keterlaluan. Niatnya menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Sakura bukan seperti itu,

"Ini bukan karena iba atau apapun Sasuke. Alasan semua ini, Kau tak akan pernah mengerti karena selama ini kau tak pernah berniat untuk memahaminya." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke tak menanggapinya biarlah mereka menganggapnya kurang ajar kali ini, ia hanya perlu berfikir. Demi tuhan ini sangat mengejutkan, ia sudah mencoba perlahan membuka hati untuk gadis musim semi itu tapi fakta yang ia terima benar-benar mengerjutkan. Ia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk berfikir. Anikinya memang benar, selama ini ia tak pernah mencoba memahami semuanya dengan benar, ia terlalu bersikap santai dan mengabaikan semuanya seperti air mengalir. Dan ia berharap keputusannya nanti tak akan semakin memperburuk keadaan yang ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentingan suara musik yang kencang memenuhi ruangan yang nampak sangai rampai kerlap-kerlip lampu menambah suasana makin meriah, oh ditambah segunduk orang yang tengah berebut mencari perhatian disini. Disinilah Sasuke bereda sebuah klub malam kawasan elit Tokyo bersama kedua sahabat tercinta. Uzumaki Naruto dan Suigetsu.

"Kupikir kau tak akan pernah menginjakan kaki ditempat laknat ini lagi Sasuke. Kau akan menikah dan lihatlah kemari hey para gadis nikmati santapan lezat kalian sebelum ia dimiliki seseorang hahahaha..."

 _Bruk_

Suigetsu bodoh ia baru saja minum beberapa gelas dan kini ia terkapar di meja bar setelah merancau tak jelas.

"Ia masih saja payah huh." Sindir Sasuke. '

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Beberapa tahun lalu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di klub hanya sekedar minum melepas penat atau flitring dengan beberapa teman kencannya. Sasuke bukannya brengsek tidak hanya ia ia hanya mencari sesuatu dalam hidupnya, sesuatu yang benar-benar mengusiknya saat itu. Namun kebiasaan buruk ini sudah terhenti saat ia memutuskan untuk berselancar didunia fotografi.

"Hahaha itu memang Suigetsu teme, jika kau lupa." Naruto meneguk bir dalam gelasnya yang masih tersisa setengah hingga tandas tak bersisa. "Apa Sakura tau akan marah jika kau mengunjungi klub teme?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar . "Entahlah."

Naruto memukul meja barnya berkali-kali . "Hey-hey hey kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi tak bergairah dengan pernikahanmu Sasuke!"

"Dobe, ada yang mengangguku tentang Sakura. " Ujar Sasuke, ia menggoyangkan gelas minuman ditangannnya sebelum ia teguk. Ia belum cukup mabuk dan ia rasa tak ada salahnya bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa? Ku pikir kau sudah mengingatnya ."

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan trademark andalannya seperti biasa.

"Biar kuingatkan . Lihat, kalian dulu sangat sangat sangat sangat dekat, dia bahkan orang pertama yang bisa mendekati manusia dingin sepertimu..." Lihat? tanpa Sasuke minta pun Uzumaki terhormat ini sudah beceloteh dengan sendirinya. Jelas ia dibawah pengaruh alkohol, dibanding dua sahabat bodohnya ini Sasuke lah yang paling tahan dengan alkohol.

"Hn"

"...kalian sangat dekat sampai semua orang mengira kalian itu sepasang kekasih..." Naruto tertawa dan kembali meneguk minumannya yang sudah ia pesan dari bartender.

Sasuke pun begitu, ia menyimak dengan baik ucapan anak dari Namikaze Minato itu.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau tak pernah berkencan dengan Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kami dekat tapi tak berkencan ? Ia semakin tak mengerti. Bagiamana hubungannya dengan Sakura dimasa lalu, meski Naruto berkata jujur sekalipun tak sedikit ingatan yang muncul dibenaknya tentang Sakura. Ia benar-benar merasa frustasi.

"Dari sekian banyak orang di rokie 9 Sakura- _chan_ orang yang paling dekat denganmu, tapi malangnya saat ia tengah kesulitan kau mulai mengabaikannya, dengan santai kau berkata bahwa kau tengah berkencan dengan sahabatnya sendiri padahal jelas - jelas kita semua tahu bagaimana perasaannya padamu. Kau benar - benar sialan teme. " Rancaunya.

Ucapan Naruto yang semakin tak jelas, membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu bingung. Dirinya berkencan? Ia ingin tertawa sungguh, remaja smp seperti dirinya berkencan...

Tunggu dulu, ia mengingat kilasan memori saat dirinya tengah tersadar setetelah mengalami kecelakaan. Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki iris dan warna rambut yang bertolak belakang dengan Sakura, gadis itu menangis keras sampai terasa merusak indra pendengarannya. Mereka bahkan terus bersama hingga kelas 3 SMA.

"Yamanaka." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

" _Sou_!" Teriak Naruto yang kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. "Melihat Sakura _-chan_ patah hati membuatku juga sedih, jika aku peka saat itu kita tak akan kehilangan Sakura-chan, ini semua karena kau, kau dan ino..." Ucapan Naruto terputus, ia tertidur diatas meja bar. Kebiasaan lama.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, jika saja si bodoh Naruto itu tak tertidur. Ck, tapi terima kasih berkat sahabat bodohnya itu ia berhasil mencari petunjuk mengenai ingatannya yang hilang. Ya setidaknya Ino mungkin bisa membantu. Dan kalian tahu? Sasuke merasa tak percaya saat itu, seorang anak smp macam dirinya melakukan hal seberengsek itu terlebih pada Sakura, perempuan misterius yang akan menjadi calon istrinya nanti.

Oke tapi sebelum itu biarkanlah Sasuke pergi melepon supir pengganti untuk menganggut dua sahabatnya yang tengah terkapar akibat alkohol ini. Benar-benar memalukan.

.

.

.  
.

Sakura tersemyum simpul mengamati hasil masakannya di kichen set milik calon suaminya, jika ia tak bisa jadi seorang wanita yang bisa menjadi teman bicara Sasuke maka biarkanlah ia menyenangkan perutnya. Meski ia bukan koki yang handal tapi ia rasa ini perlu, mengingat Sasuke sangat baik padanya dan mau membantunya , meski ia bersikap ketus sekali pun.

" Maaf aku menggunakan dapurmu Sasuke- _kun_." Ujarnya.

 ** _Ting Tong_**

Bel pintu apartemen milik bungsu Uchiha itu berbunyi. Sakur perlahan melepas apron yang melekat pada tubuh rampingnya dan menggantungkannya di kursi, ia benar-benar berharap bukan Sasuke yang datang, karena ia tak mau mengabaikan pria itu lagi, ia merasa kurang ajar sudah mengabaikannya. Meski pada dasarnya hal itu bukan keinginannya sendiri.

Perlahan kaki jenjangnya mulai mendekati pintu apartemen dan bersiap membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa orang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"...I- ino?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Hanabi tahu, ini agak menyimpang dari cerita, tapi entah kenapa disni hanabi mau coba belajar mengungkap perasaan Sasuke perlahan. Agak labil memang tapi semoga kalian mengerti ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak Fav, Follow, and Review. _Jaa~_

 _P.s Hanabi ga yakin kapan bisa update tentu, soalnya besok sudah mulai kembali belajar. Belum rencana pindah jadwal les. Berhubung sabtu dan minggu libur. Mungkin hanabi akan update antara hari itu. Itu pun kalo masih ada yang nungguin ceritanya ya hehe T.T_


End file.
